Undeniable
by Hikaru-wa-shiawase-eien-ni
Summary: Lexa Woods is the Commander of the Trigeda army and becomes injured in enemy territory and must be treated in a hospital on their land without revealing her true identity. The head trauma surgeon of the hospital, Clarke Griffin, treats her and figures out that she is the Commander of the opposing army but can't bring herself to turn her in for reasons she can't admit out loud. AU
1. Shot By Accident

Chapter 1

Shot By Accident

X

As the Commander of the army, Lexa didn't have anyone higher up than her in the chain of command and she liked things that way. Being a leader, having command over other people was something she was born to do and having that control put her at ease. She was the youngest person to have ever been called to lead as the Commander at the young of 18 six years ago. She excelled in hand to hand combat and though she had the best aim out of everyone in the army, she always felt the need to have several hidden daggers and her sword on her back with her no matter where she was. Sometimes Lexa wondered if she had been reborn with prior knowledge of how to fight because of how naturally these things came to her but she knew it was a foolish thought and often times just shook it off.

Lexa poured over the map of her country, Trigeda, and wondered why the people of Arkadia wanted to invade their land so badly. She was currently in a camp near the border between both lands but on the Arkadia side and trying to fend off their attempts at guerilla tactics. So far she had experienced quite a few losses with being bombed and some of her people had even been burned by flamethrowers. Lexa sighed as she tried to think of a strategy that would give her people a fighting chance against the invaders with better technology than them. Arkadia was downright far more advanced than her people and perhaps that was why they were trying to invade and take over. The land in Trigeda was more prosperous without as much pollution and waste being left on crops from their technology bleeding their land dry of all use.

" _Heda_ ," someone said on the other side of her tent, causing Lexa to shake her head of her distracting thoughts. "Permission to enter _Heda_?" They had come up with an extremely coded version of English to keep enemies from truly understanding anything if they were to steal documents or letters passed on from soldier to soldier giving them a slight advantage over the Arkadians.

" _Sha, min yu op_. (Yes, enter.)" Lexa responded.

"I have news, bad news _Heda_." Echo stepped in and looked harried where she stood. "We've been attacked, Anya's second in command has been injured terribly and some of her people are dead and many wounded. A bomb went off near a bridge she was about to cross and they had snipers shoot at her people. Luckily they are terrible shots and didn't managed to do much in terms of killing us. More of us were injured and killed by the explosion over there. Anya is fine but her second might not make it."

" _Mochof_ Echo." Lexa paused in thought before formulating a plan, a dangerous plan that was riskier than she'd like but she needed to do something to save her people somehow. "Call Anya, Lincoln, Nyko, and Ryder here and report back here as soon as you have gathered everyone. I have a plan and you are included in it."

Echo nodded her head and went to do as she was told and she came back within several minutes with everyone Lexa had called for. "I am leaving Indra and Gustus in charge while I am gone and we are going to break up into groups of three. Anya and Echo, you will be with me. Lincoln, Nyko, and Ryder, you three will be together and here's the plan. We're going to do some reconnaissance and I want this to be as silent as possible. I have these radios here so we can communicate relatively quietly. They have earpieces right here and make sure our radio frequency doesn't pick up any other frequencies before we leave. If by any chance the frequency can be tapped speak only _Trigedasleng_ so they will not be able to understand what we are saying to each other and figure out our location. Lincoln, you will wear the radio on your team and I have you there to be their healer if anything happens Nyko. The same for you Echo, you are my healer and I will wear an earpiece as well. Any questions?"

"What are we going to be looking for _Heda_?" Lincoln asked.

"This is reconnaissance so look for anything that can help give us an advantage or edge. If you find one of their encampments then try to mark the location somehow or find a way to remember where it is. If you can figure out their numbers in the encampment then do so. The biggest thing I must stress is to not engage the enemies. Even if they shoot at your or spot you, do not engage. The sun hasn't set yet so we are going to wait until nightfall before leaving. Wear all black and do not bring any kind of identification with you. We are going out in the dark and make sure there is no way for them to identify us or our ranks." Lexa looked at her brave and loyal people. "You are all aware of this mission's parameters now, are there any other questions?"

"How long are we going to be out and will we have a rendezvous point _Heda_?" This time Anya spoke her question.

"As long as it takes but … I don't want this to take longer than two hours because then we are at greater risk of being discovered, silent as we are. Our rendezvous point will be back at this camp. We must not allow them to be alerted of their presence so avoid knocking anyone out but if it can't be helped do what you must without leaving a trail."

"If one of us gets injured … or shot …" Echo asked haltingly before tapering off, unsure of how she wanted to word her question.

"Our healers will have to give temporary aid before better assistance is available. If the injury seems fatal … we will deal with it back at camp." Lexa saw the quickly fading light. "Go prepare and meet me back here in half in hour with minimal supplies. Whatever will fit in these two backpacks is all we can take. Try to fit as many medical supplies in the larger duffle bags if possible Echo and Nyko. Don't bring any flashlights because they will just be able to spot us more easily that way. We might not know their land as well but we are accustomed to moving swiftly but silently. Be prepared for anything and if we are at risk of discovery we must leave immediately. Try to avoid capture at all costs if they attempt to pursue us but remember we are not here to engage them in combat. Bring a single muffled gun and as many daggers as you can and bring either your sword or bow and arrow, whichever your prefer. We must be silent but remember, our objective is not to attack them unless there is no other option but to do so. Dismissed."

Nodding and giving Lexa quick bows they all left the tent to prepare to leave for a mission with many unknowns. Lexa only hoped that nothing would go wrong and that they all returned to camp safely.

X

Meeting back up at Lexa's tent, Lexa decided not to use a backpack and neither did Ryder. Lexa had two hidden daggers at her thighs and one strapped on her arm above her elbow, hidden underneath her shirt. Lexa would have taken more but she didn't want to have to hide her weapons if she carried too many and they were spotted.

Lexa instructed for Team LNR to head east while her team AEL would head west instead. Lexa's earpiece irritated her as she spoke into the radio to make sure it was working right. " _El, em klir, en yu?_ (L, we're safe, and you?) "

" _Sha, Heda. Em klir_. (Yes, Commander. We're safe.)"

They now knew that the radios were working just fine and they walked on in silence and spoke to each other in fifteen minute intervals to check up on each other before Lexa's team stumbled upon something. " _Hod up, baga kamp raun hir. Shof op._ (Stop, enemies are around here. Be quiet.)" Lincoln didn't respond through the radio because of Lexa's command. He merely continued on with his team because he was sure that Lexa had meant for her team to stop. " _Mela op, blinka au_. (Heads up, eyes open.)" Lexa spoke this softly into the night, barely above a whisper. The three stood in a triangle formation and Lexa motioned her arms for them to separate slightly, Anya to Lexa's left and Echo to her right.

Moving virtually soundlessly, the three woman continued on to scout the supposed camp they discovered. It was definitely the Arkadians as their uniforms showed a patch with their symbol on it with several guards standing around the camp to keep watch. " _Heda, Skaikru lufa au som hir. Fai Skaikru_. (Commander, the Arkadians are searching for something here. Five Arkadians.)"

" _Ait El. Ste klir._ (Right L. Be safe.)" Lexa continued on to the camp, looking out for anyone near her who might spot her despite her dark clothing. Everything was going smoothly so far and it had been nearly an hour since they left their camp so they were running out of time with scarcely another hour left. Looking to her left to check on Anya's position proved difficult in the dark but she could make out her general several feet away and she looked to her right to confirm Echo's location as well when a shot rang out in the night and Lexa felt a sharp pain in her stomach before turning around and running away.

Voices could be heard behind her, shouting instructions and another shot rang out but missed. Anya and Echo joined her not far away but Lexa knew that this would endanger them. " _Heda hedplei osir?_ (Commander, what are your commands for us?)" Echo asked.

" _Gonot, ai lukot. Ai ste laksen_. (Leave, my friends. I am hurt.)" Lexa said through gritted teeth much to both of their dismay.

" _No, Heda. Osir no ban op Heda_. (No, Commander. We won't abandon you.)

" _Ai laik Heda, ai hedplei emo ban op ai. Nau._ (I am the Commander, I command you to leave me. Now.)" The authority in Lexa's voice could not be ignored and Lexa gave them hard glares when they looked back before moving more quickly ahead of her. She knew she would only slow them down with her injury. The very least she could do was distract these men from finding her people. Lexa moved to run in a different direction and heard footsteps several yards away from her and ran in a zig zag pattern. Wearing dark clothes helped disguise her and she wasn't nearly as loud as the Arkadians and she knew she had lost them at some point because she could hear loud cursing and orders being barked from at least half a mile away. She almost laughed knowing that the Arkadians were so loud she wouldn't have to worry about one of them sneaking up on her.

Not knowing where she was but knowing that she had to keep moving, Lexa continued to walk and finally felt the ache of her wound. She knew that the bullet had gone straight through her because she didn't feel the pain of having a small object lodged inside of her stomach and she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Feeling blood oozing from the wound, Lexa continued on despite the blood loss. Too much blood was coming out of her wound but she couldn't stop, had to keep going. It was going to be a long, agonizing night that much she knew for sure.

Eventually Lexa came across a road but decided that it was safer to stick to the trees just in case someone might possibly spot her and shoot her again, if they were even out this far searching. It was the safer bet and Lexa hoped this road led to a town at the very least if not a city with a doctor to patch her up without asking too many questions. Then again, she had no idea what the laws were like over here but she just had a feeling that gunshot wound victims weren't common enough for her not to warrant unwanted attention of some kind. She needed to plan out what she would say that would be plausible. No one could know who she really was … that she was in enemy territory. Perhaps she could say that she was shot by accident or that someone had attempted to mug her.

" _Heda, em klir?_ (Commander, are you safe?)" Lexa heard over the radio after an indiscernible amount of time.

" _Nou get yu daun El. Ai klir._ (Don't worry L. I'm safe.)" Lexa's voice was strained and she knew they could hear it even over the radio.

" _Ron ai ridiyo op Heda. Heda em klir?_ (Speak true Commander. Commander are you safe?)" Lincoln insisted, worry evident in his voice.

" _Yu prom ai?_ (You question me?)" It was spoken calmly but there was a tension in Lexa's voice.

" _Biyo moba Heda. Ai no prom yu Heda. Yu ste laksen get osir daun_. (I'm sorry Commander. I'm not questioning you Commander. Your injury has us worried.)" Lincoln responded, showing respect with his words.

" _Em pleni. Chit nou frag yu op na teik yu ste mou yuj._ (Enough. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.)" Lexa took a deep breath before speaking one last time. " _Hod yo chichnes op. Nou mou chichnes._ (Stop talking. Enough talking.)"

After a few moments of silence Lincoln finally spoke into the radio. " _Sha, Heda_." Lexa sighed in relief and continued walking alongside the road after turning the radio off and tucking it into a large pocket in her pants around her thigh. She then realized that she still had a dagger strapped to her arm and removed it carefully with her right hand, glad she had chosen to use her left hand to hold onto her wounded stomach. Gingerly, she bent over slightly to put her dagger into one of her thigh pockets and unstrapped the other two daggers on her thighs and did the same with them, wincing at the pain of stretching down so far for too long before straightening up again.

Walking for what felt like hours Lexa finally saw a city several miles in front of her. She was ready to pass out from blood loss but she knew she couldn't allow herself to do so until she knew she would be safe. Trudging on despite her heavy blood loss, Lexa walked in an almost daze, hazy images passing her by in the form of the occasional car. Her people still rode on horses and these people drove cars.

Finally, after the sun had just started to rise, Lexa was in the city looking around for any signs of people up early to help direct her to the nearest hospital. Blood had long dried on her left hand as she walked and she could feel more blood still oozing out of her wound, still trickling slowly but surely in between her fingers. Her vision was blurring but she continued to move trying to ignore the pain and dizziness she felt.

Breathing heavily she came upon a house with someone who looked like they were leaving their house to go to work with the barely risen sun painting red streaks behind their house. Lexa called out, her voice weak and strained. "Excuse me." The young woman looked up from walking down the steps of her house. There was barely enough light for them to see each other clearly but it was getting steadily brighter with every minute that passed and Lexa kept putting one foot in front of the other, struggling to walk any further.

"Yes?" she called out hesitantly.

"Can you … tell me … where the nearest …" Lexa paused to catch her breath, panting with the effort to speak more than a few words at a time, "hospital is? I … shot." Lexa fell to her knees, barely holding on to her consciousness.

The woman ran over to her and held on to her arms, "hey, are you all right?" It was not bright enough that the woman helping her stay steady on her knees could see that there was blood all over her hand. "Shit, what happened to you? Did you say you were shot?"

Lexa nodded, "yes, shot … mugged."

"Don't speak anymore. Let me just, I've got my cell phone let me call an ambulance for you all right?" Lexa couldn't really hear what she was saying anymore on the verge of passing out at this point. Faintly, at the edges of her consciousness, Lexa was aware of the woman dialing a number and speaking relatively calmly into the phone thought she stuttered over a few words.

Unable to hold on anymore Lexa felt darkness take over her momentarily before she regained consciousness again. "I … I'm … dying." Lexa fell forward and lost consciousness as the woman on the phone caught her as best she could and held onto her.

"Hey, don't give up yet! Wake up! Don't fall asleep now!" The woman shook her until she saw her eyes barely flutter open.

"I'm … awake."

"Good, try to stay awake while the ambulance is coming to get you. They shouldn't be more than a few minutes. Tell me what your name is. Stay with me."

"Name?" Lexa was panting harshly, breathing so heavily she almost felt like she wasn't getting any air into her lungs at all. "Name … is L-Lexa."

"Okay, good. How about your age?"

"20 … 20 … 24." Lexa finally managed to get out, almost falling unconscious again. The woman shook her gently and spoke words that Lexa couldn't quite understand because it was so muffled to her ears. She saw the woman's lips move but no sounds reached her ears in a form she could understand. It all sounded like a garbled attempt at speech to her. _Ai gonplei ste odon_ (My fight is over.) Lexa was pretty sure of that. She could feel herself drifting away.

Sirens could be heard in the background and Lexa couldn't hear it clearly at first but then it seemed to grow in volume momentarily before it became softer and softer until she couldn't hear anything anymore. The silence was almost peaceful until she woke up to the feeling of a harsh jolt of electricity running through her chest. Her eyes blinked open at the sensation and she felt herself suck in a harsh breath of air. She was awake for that moment but soon after she fell unconscious again and she vaguely wondered if she was going to die before everything was quiet and peaceful in her mind once more. Darkness swallowed her and she could only hope that Indra and Gustus would lead her people well in her absence if she were to die today and a new Commander needed to be chosen to take her place.

The next time Lexa woke up things became much more interesting with the involvement of a certain blonde doctor to take care of her.

X

So, this is a random idea that took place. I have so many The 100 Clexa story ideas that I have yet to publish but this one seems the most solid to me!^^ Please read and tell me your thoughts in a review if you want to see more of this story. Until the next chapter.

姫宮光る


	2. An Atypical Doctor

Chapter 2

An Atypical Doctor

X

Clarke Griffin, the head trauma surgeon, wasn't sure what to think after receiving a phone call for an emergency operation at just after dawn. It was barely passed 7 in the morning when she woke up to her phone blasting the song _E.R._ into the room and waking Clarke up from her sleep. Waking up abruptly left Clarke momentarily disoriented, as it always did, and it took her about halfway through the ringtone for her to answer in a tired voice. "Dr. Griffin speaking, what's the emergency?"

"Dr. Griffin? Um, this is Dr. Clarke Griffin right?" The voice on the other line asked.

"Oh, yes. My apologies, I sometimes forget to say which one I am." Clarke was still waking up fully so she forgot to specify which Dr. Griffin she was, something she was more conscious of doing if she hadn't woken up just barely a minute into a conversation over the phone.

"Good, we have an emergency patient who looks to be the victim of a gunshot wound through the stomach and she flat lined while in the ambulance on the way to the hospital after someone else called them for her. She has lost a lot of blood and from the preliminary report she appears to have been bleeding for quite some time before receiving medical attention. We need you as soon as possible because she has only just entered the building doctor."

"Yes, of course. I'll be there as soon as possible. Probably not more than ten minutes."

"We'll see you then Dr. Griffin."

Sighing, now that she was off of the phone, Clarke made her way to her en suite bathroom while pulling her shirt off and grabbing a new shirt before brushing her teeth. She changed her pants while moving to grab socks and then left after grabbing her keys. She was glad that she had become more efficient when it came to multitasking in order to leave more quickly when emergencies such as this one arose, as they always undoubtedly would. Clarke managed to leave her house within five minutes and the drive to the hospital was five minutes as well, she had chosen to move into a house close to the hospital to make things even easier for herself as well. Clarke sometimes just walked to the hospital because it was so close and she wanted to burn off some restless energy.

Making her way into the building she saw that the building was actually a bit quiet, the early morning might have been part of it. Jackson approached Clarke almost as soon as she walked into the building. "This way Clarke. She's barely hanging on right now. She seems tough because after I got a look at her she lost at least two pints of blood if not a bit closer to three at this point. Most people would be dead by now because she's lost close to three pints of blood Clarke. If she loses anymore we're going to lose her, let's hurry."

They walked down the hallways swiftly as Clarke continued to listen to whatever else Jackson had to say about the patient. She had an entry and exit wound so they didn't have to worry about removing a bullet from her body but because of the exit wound she lost more blood while she was trying to find help. Clarke listened intently but she had so many questions running through her head. She wondered why no one had contacted the ambulance earlier if she had been shot sometime in the middle of the night. On top of that, why didn't the woman herself contact anyone when she had first been shot? Then again she could have just forgotten her cell phone somewhere or something.

Questions and thoughts ran through her head but Clarke knew she needed to listen to Jackson. "Do you think there's a chance she might not survive while I'm operating on her Jackson?"

The question had cut Jackson off while he had been explaining something so it took him a moment to register the question before he answered. "I'd say that there is a higher chance for her to survive with you as her surgeon. So, yes, there is a chance she might not survive."

"All right. She's in this room right? Let me go get prepared for surgery."

"Of course. Do you need to know anything else before you go in to operate on her Clarke?" Clarke shook her head in lieu of answering him verbally. "All right, I'll leave you to it then."

Entering the room the blonde had certain expectations. One, she would change into clean scrubs. Two, she would wash her hands up to her elbows. Three, someone would open the door for her to enter. Four, she would put gloves on to operate. Five, she would start the procedure and remain completely focused with her task. She faltered slightly during step three when she looked upon the face of her patient and felt an immediate attraction to the gorgeous, breathtaking brunette lying on the operating table in front of her. She had such elegant features, her cheekbones were so defined, her strong jawline was deadly in how extremely appealing it was, but most of all Clarke was curious about her eyes. The eyes were the feature that usually spoke the most about a person.

She mentally shook her thoughts off and walked over to the room, "have you figured out her blood type yet?" Clarke asked the nearest doctor to her, Atom.

"Yes, Dr. Griffin. She had a pretty rare blood type doctor, she's O- so it's a bit difficult getting her blood type but I think we have enough bags to transfer."

"Great, let's get started on the transfusion as soon as possible because even though she isn't losing any more blood now, she's still lost enough blood that she is at risk for going into shock at any moment. When is the blood going to get here?"

"Um, I think it should be any minute now because we sent someone about ten minutes ago."

Just then someone came into the room with several bags of blood on a cart. "I've got blood for the patient."

"Let's get started then." Clarke was never nervous going into an operation but she was a bit this time. She had lost patients before, something that she had never gotten used to no matter how many she had lost over the years. It was never an easy thing, knowing that someone's life was in her hands but it was worse when she knew the odds were against her and this time there were quite a few odds stacked against her for a successful operation. This patient might not see past the next few hours but Clarke was going to try her damnedest to save her.

X

Once or twice during the surgery Clarke was worried that her patient might flat line during the procedure to stitch her up while also pumping blood through her veins. It was a rather long surgery repairing all of her internal damage, the bullet miraculously didn't tear through her pancreas or kidneys but right in between them. That was one less thing to patch up and account for and for that Clarke was glad. Overall Clarke was congratulated on a successful surgery just two hours later and she smiled at everyone, like she usually did, and found an excuse to be left alone. Paperwork, her least favorite chore of being a doctor, was going to save her from pleasantries once again.

Filling out paperwork was definitely time consuming because Clarke refused to develop what everyone called 'doctor's writing' and actually wrote things legibly and neatly. Her writing was a bit cramped and slightly slanted in a way that made it obvious she was left handed but it was definitely legible. It often surprised nurses, and usually the family members of the patients, when they noticed that she didn't write in the typical way every other doctor they'd ever met did. Clarke was nearly halfway done with filing all of the paperwork she'd allow to pile up the last few days when her pager went off, signaling that her patient had woken up. Surprised, Clarke looked at the time and realized that she had been filling out paperwork for more than an hour but her patient still shouldn't have woken up that quickly post-surgery. Perhaps something went wrong?

Walking briskly down the hallway she came to a stop in front of room 206 and stepped inside to see that her patient had striking green eyes and looked panicked. She was looking around in a controlled manner but her body language came off as very uninviting and stiff, tense and tight muscles. The woman had calculating eyes as she looked around the room as if she feared someone would attack her. Despite the fact that she looked completely calm on the surface, her eyes told a different story and so did her body language and in spite of what the woman who had called said she didn't think it was a random shooting. Someone who had experienced something as traumatizing as being shot wouldn't be nearly as calm, and from Clarke's own experience she would have been much more frantic and terrified of her unknown surroundings unlike this woman.

Something really didn't add up but Clarke wasn't going to judge and she just needed to assure her patient she was safe. "Hello, I see you've woken up. I'm Dr. Griffin, the one who operated on you. We don't have much information on you, just that you are 24 years old and that your name is Lexa from what the person who called an ambulance said. You were just under the influence of anesthesia barely an hour ago so it's a bit of a surprise that you're already awake. Can you hear understand me?"

The woman's gaze was intense and piercing, something that Clarke wished she didn't find so attractive but alas, she did. The woman continued to gaze at her for a moment before nodding her head nearly imperceptibly just once.

It wasn't until that moment that Clarke realized that someone else had also been in the room. "Dr. Griffin, should I leave you to talk to the patient?" Harper asked, an impressed look on her face. She had been in the room with the patient for the last five minutes and couldn't even get her to look at her let alone answer any of the questions she had asked her before Dr. Griffin arrived.

"Harper, thank you for paging me as soon as she woke up. I would like that, thank you." Clarke waited until Harper had left and Clarke was in the room alone with the other woman, still gazing at her alone. It was a bit unnerving to have such a penetrating gaze concentrated solely on her alone. "You received a bullet wound and we got lucky that it went straight through the area between your pancreas and kidney, uh, Lexa. Is it all right if I call you by your first name? We don't have your last name on record and I'm sure that your throat must be dry from the anesthesia. Would you like a cup of water?" Clarke just realized that she hadn't been as accommodating as a doctor should be to her patient's needs.

Grabbing the pitcher that had been left on the table next to Lexa, Clarke noted that there was no water in it and went to fill it in the sink just a few feet away. Returning just as swiftly she poured some into a Styrofoam cup for her patient who accepted it with the softest utterance of "thank you." Lexa as it would turn out had an extremely soft voice, one that sent shivers down Clarke's back and she cursed herself for finding the woman in front of her so highly attractive. It was highly unethical and completely, wholly inappropriate. She was currently her patient so she could not pursue this attraction at all.

"No problem at all. But, uh, as I was saying, it was a bit of a miracle that the bullet managed to completely miss your pancreas and kidney by the slightest bit, perhaps by a mere centimeter or two in both directions." Clarke watched as Lexa gulped down the water, well sipped quickly, and couldn't help but notice the bob of her throat as she did so was also alluring to her. She needed to stop thinking such inappropriate thoughts. She felt entirely unprofessional as she watched the woman set her cup down. "I gave you stitches on both the entrance and exit wounds and it will take weeks, perhaps about two months, for you to fully recover such a serious injury. Do you have any questions for me … um, Lexa?"

"When will I be discharged doctor?" Lexa asked simply, her face was hard to read now that she seemed much more fully awake and more aware of her surroundings. She had her guard up, invisible walls erected to keep anyone from analyzing her. There was something completely different about this woman, something that felt like she had something to hide.

"As soon as you are able to move around without risking undoing your stitches entirely. I expect to have to stitch your stomach wound at least once before you are discharged. I believe I might have to keep you here for the better part of two if not three weeks. Also, I'm sure that you will be asked sooner rather than later for insurance information and perhaps contact information so someone can come visit or pick you up when you're ready to be discharged. We don't have very much information about you as it is and we might need you to fill out a few forms to get everything squared away Miss …"

"Woods, Lexa Woods." Despite how little the other woman spoke, Clarke didn't think it was out of rudeness or dislike of her. At least she didn't think it was because her patient disliked her. She could already tell this was going to be an interesting few weeks.

"Miss Woods. Okay, so if you don't need anything else may I give you a quick check to see how the stitches are holding up? I would also like to get a better look at your vital signs since you shouldn't have woken up so quickly since the anesthesia was supposed to help you stay asleep for at least another few hours to help with the healing process."

She nodded once in assent, "that is fine I suppose."

Clarke had a strange feeling, one that told her that her life was going to take a sudden turn for the interesting after treating this woman and speaking to her. Going through the practiced motion of checking her stitch work before nodding her head in satisfaction, she moved on to checking her pulse, which was normal though just slightly quicker than it should be. She excused that as her mostly concealed feelings of apprehension. Her blood pressure was within normal range but also a bit higher as well. Clarke then took out her stethoscope to check her heartbeat but asked her for permission first. "Would you be alright with me checking your heartbeat under the front and back of this gown? We had to throw away your bloody shirt but we left your pants to be washed and returned to you as soon as possible." Lexa tensed slightly at the mention of her pants and Clarke noticed it right away and wondered why she stiffened up.

"Go ahead then." She truly was a hard woman to read. If Clarke had not been looking at her so intently she was sure she would never have noticed the way her shoulders had tensed the way they had at the mention of her pants. Making a mental note to be the one to inspect her pants, Clarke decided she would check it out herself after she left her patient's room.

"Okay then." Clarke was careful to be as professional as possible and asked her to take deep breaths after she found the spot she was looking for in various areas on both the front and back. She heard something a bit disconcerting in her breathing patterns. "You're having some trouble breathing, aren't you Miss Woods? I can hear a slight hitch with every breath, not quite wheezing but definitely a little hitch."

"Yes but I'm fine. It is probably because I got shot and had to walk for miles to find help." The woman explained vaguely.

"How and why were you shot Miss Woods?"

"It is none of your business Dr. Griffin."

Sighing Clarke closed her eyes before opening them again and Lexa narrowed her eyes at the action, knowing that she was going to be pushed for an answer. "Look, I'm your doctor for right now and I need to know the circumstances of your injury to better understand how to help you heal. This is going to stay confidential between us if it must. I have paperwork I must fill out and you have some you need to fill out as well but it is best if we both know what we're going to write down when it comes time to do so. Your unwillingness to tell me a reason begs for the question of why you are here in the first place, the victim of a gunshot wound. Being that I am your doctor I wish to heal and not harm you even if we don't know each other well." Pausing Clarke could see in the other woman's eyes that she was thinking despite her stoic expression. "So what's it going to be?"

A rather long beat of silence ensued before the smallest of nods and soft words once again left the other woman's mouth. "I was shot in the dark while I was out in the … woods," the irony of her last name being woods was not lost on Clarke and she almost chuckled at the unintentional pun but refrained because of the other woman's serious face. "I was with two others when it occurred and we got separated because I didn't want them to get shot as well. I ended up walking for quite a few miles just to make it to a stranger's house in the early hours of the morning."

Digesting the other woman's story wasn't easy but Clarke had a feeling that some important details were left out but she didn't want to push the other woman further than she already had. The story itself sounded like some parts of the truth but it was obvious she had left something out because of the slightest pause in between her description of being shot and walking to find help for herself. "You don't have a cell phone or any personal belongings with you?"

"No. Maybe I dropped my wallet out in the woods."

Unsure of why, Clarke felt as if the woman was lying about this. Her face remained as stoic as ever and her eyes didn't waiver from her gaze even once but Clarke had a niggling thought in the back of her mind that she was lying. There was just something about the woman's gaze that gave her away without her knowledge. "All right, if that's the story you want to tell me."

Lexa narrowed her eyes at the other woman, not liking that she seemed to know that she wasn't being entirely honest. "Why would I lie to you?"

"The thing is I never said you were lying." Lexa resisted the urge to widen her eyes in shock but Clarke saw the minute shift in her expression that told her what she needed to know. There was definitely more to this story than the gorgeous brunette was willing to tell her.

"You're quite different from any other doctors I've ever had treating me."

"I suppose you can say that I'm an atypical doctor. I will be back to check on you later. We can help you contacting any family members or friends who would like to visit you."

For just a brief moment Clarke thought she saw sorrow gloss those intense, green eyes before she spoke even more softly than ever. "I have no one, no family." This made Clarke's heart ache for the woman lying in the bed. She shouldn't feel this much for someone she had just met and the patient in question was rather hostile when it came to answering questions to do with her reason for being here. Clarke was going to get to the bottom of this and she vowed to visit her charge at least once a day. Obviously only to make sure she was doing okay with the healing process and to check her stitches and for no other reason than that. If Clarke was being honest with herself though, she really just wanted to know more about the enigmatic woman.

X

So, here's another chapter for you all! I have been writing this fanfic like crazy so here's an update for all of my lovely reviewers. Please read and leave your thoughts in a review if you want this to be a moderately long fic!;)

姫宮光る


	3. Secrets

Chapter 3

Secrets

X

Clarke went to the area where all patient belongings were locked up before being cleared to be given back to the patients, usually only if they were discharged or needed changes of clothes for an extended stay. Normally Clarke would never pry into one of her patients' items, or anyone else's privacy for that matter, but she figured this time was an exception for various reasons. Upon lifting up the pair of pants she noticed that there were two rather large bulges in the pants pockets on both thighs and it was a bit heavy as well. Obviously the items had some weight to them and she opened the left pocket to find a radio and earpiece connecting together and it was currently turned off. That didn't seem that out of the ordinary so Clarke put it back and went to check the right pocket. This time what she found gave her much more pause. She discovered three small daggers with little straps hooked up into them and she now had some idea of who her patient truly was. Only the people from Trigeda used daggers and what most Arkadians considered 'primitive weapons' as opposed to guns. They still used guns but it was obvious they preferred the use of daggers, spears, and bows and arrows as weapons.

Gasping Clarke tried to think of what to do in this situation. She had never agreed with her people's sudden and rash decision to invade the other country because their own was far too polluted and didn't have many viable pieces of land to grow produce on or many good fresh water sources due to their own waste. The air was not nearly as clean either. She knew that if someone else was aware of her patient's country of origin … they would no doubt turn her in. She needed to hide this somehow.

Making her mind up Clarke took the daggers out and hid them in her lab coat pocket and took the radio out as well and put it in her other pocket and hoped no one noticed the bulkiness in her pockets. She put her hands in the pockets to see if that would help hide the fact that she had these items hidden in her pockets. It made it somewhat less obvious and she wasn't sure if she should confront her patient just yet. Thinking it over Clarke thought it would be best for her to perhaps hide the daggers in her purse but allow her patient to choose whether she used the radio or not.

Nodding her head Clarke made sure to put the pants back into the locker and locked it back up before going to put the daggers into her own personal locker. She made her way back to her patient's room and saw that Harper was checking on her once more and saw that Lexa barely acknowledged the other woman. She didn't outright ignore her but she seemed disinterested in what the other woman was saying and only nodded or shook her head, never once speaking to her. It was a bit strange to see considering that she was brisk with Clarke but she still spoke to her at least.

"Dr. Griffin. I was just about to go ask you about something. Though our patient here hasn't said anything I think her stitches are causing her some discomfort and I was hoping you could take a look at her wound. She keeps wincing with every breath and every time she involuntarily shifts she flinches just enough to cause me concern."

"All right, I'll take a look at Miss Woods quickly. If I may do so alone? I will draw the curtains and you can write down some notes on her chart and perhaps get her forms ready to be filled out. She is Lexa Woods and that's all we have for now. She … has no family and she told me that she has no friends in the country as of right now … or at least that was what it sounded like to me. But for right now I will check on her stitches to see how they're holding up since you said you noticed a few things. Thank you Harper." Harper nodded and left to do as Clarke had asked. As soon as Harper was out of the room Lexa spoke up.

"What do you really want to talk about? I can see it in your eyes, you have a question and it has nothing to do with my wound." Lexa was blunt and Clarke appreciated her no nonsense personality.

"I might have questions but your health comes first." Clarke stepped over to Lexa, looking into her eyes for permission before untying her gown from around her neck. The monitor gauging Lexa's heartbeat picked up a bit in response and Clarke wondered what reason she had to be nervous. "I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, clearly you aren't a fan of this. I don't really have much choice because of where your wound is located and you don't really have a shirt."

Lexa was surprised but she believed the doctor when she said apologized. She could hear the sincerity in her voice. "Don't worry about it doctor."

"Thank you." A significant look passed between them, an almost understanding look. "Okay, so I'm going to carefully press at the areas around the stitches without actually making direct contact with them. I'm checking to see if any of the stitches are falling out for whatever reason and I will have to lean fairly close to your wound to do so. Is that all right with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, hear I go. I can talk you through what I'm seeing if you'd like if not we can do this quietly and I can tell you my observations afterwards."

Lexa seemed to contemplate it for a moment before she decided, "tell me as you go … please." It was the first time she had actually to this extent and Clarke's eyes widened briefly before she nodded her head in understanding.

"All right." Clarke leaned in close to the stitches and started pressing around the wound and watched for any loose stitches as she did so. A few stitches appeared to have come undone as she suspected. "It looks like some of the stitches weren't as tight as they should have been … either that or you are healing faster than most other people do and that is how they got loose. I would think it is the latter rather than former not out of any conceitedness but simply because this has never happened to my patients before. What would help is if I redid the stitches but a bit tighter but that doesn't necessarily need to happen. Stitches are meant to fall out as the body heals but as you have only had these stitches in for a few hours I would recommend a stitch touch up for you Miss Woods, so to speak. What would you like me to do?"

"Go ahead, I don't care. If it helps me get out of here faster, then just do it." Clarke nodded and went to gather the materials she would need. Normally she would just have Lexa moved to the room for her to do the stitching but she still needed to talk to her afterwards without anyone overhearing anything.

Returning with the materials Clarke glanced down at the stitches and didn't allow her eyes to roam the sculpted abs though she really wanted to and she didn't allow her eyes to stray any higher either. Once she started stitching she was half expecting the other woman to flinch in pain or at least make some noise of discomfort but the other woman stayed silent and didn't even twitch a single glorious muscle in her stomach. Clarke was surprised and a little bit turned on knowing that this woman was so strong, so resilient. Despite being half distracted by her thoughts Clarke finished the stitches easily and cut the end of the string and felt some measure of regret because she wouldn't have an excuse to look at her patient's defined abs anymore. "All done."

Clarke moved to put everything away when she felt a hand on top of hers, stopping her from moving away. "Ask me your questions."

Slightly startled Clarke wasn't sure what to say at first. Finally after a moment of silence she asked haltingly, with carefully thought words, "I … found some daggers in your pants and I want to know if you are," Clarke leaned forward and whispered softly, "from Trigeda Lexa?" Lexa noticed that she didn't call her 'Miss Woods' like she had been in that moment.

"Will you turn me in if I am?" Lexa asked, intense gaze piercing straight through Clarke.

"No, I won't. I … am your doctor. Your health will always come first. Your secrets are safe with me. I took a Hippocratic oath to protect and save lives … not turn them in to be killed."

"I know there's more to it than that. Any other doctor would have turned me in the second they knew from this country … so what's the real reason you won't turn me in?" This was the most Clarke had heard the other woman speak since she had first woken up.

Closing her eyes, Clarke took a deep breath in and then let it out slowly. "I can't … I can't tell you those reasons. At least … not here. I will bring you clothes later tonight when I come back to check up on you to make sure your stitches are still holding. I know you don't exactly have access to much right now … I can take care of your medical bills since you don't exactly have any insurance information here. Just say that you don't have any insurance when they bring the forms in and I'll take care of the costs for you."

Lexa was silent for a beat before she finally spoke. "Why are you doing this? Why help me when I'm … I'm the enemy?"

Chuckling Clarke looked into Lexa's eyes as she said, "I did tell you that I'm an atypical doctor earlier and I meant it." Shaking her head almost sadly, Clarke's expression became somber. "I really can't say anything here but … I'll try to heal you as quickly as possible and I … I'll help you escape when you're discharged." It was silent as they just gazed at each other, Lexa's gaze one of curiosity and seemingly scrutinizing her. Clarke just looked at Lexa and felt attraction once again rolling through her despite the fact that she was barely her acquaintance. Mentally shaking those thoughts off Clarke moved to leave again when she heard the other woman address her once more.

"Thank you … for everything you're doing for me. I just hope that you don't get caught because … it would … they will probably kill you for helping me if they catch you." The other woman sounded sincere and when Clarke turned back to look at her she saw a genuine look on her face, emotions that seemed to seldom grace the stoic woman's face showing clearly.

"You're welcome. I've leave you for now and come back in a few hours to check on you. You should get some rest so your body can heal faster. Make sure to ask for a dinner menu and menu for your breakfast, lunch, and dinner tomorrow. The nurse will be back in as soon as I call her for you." Another look passed between them and Clarke couldn't believe that she felt such a strong pull from this woman but she brushed those thoughts aside and turned around almost abruptly to leave.

X

The next week passed by quickly and Clarke couldn't deny her growing attraction to her patient. Lexa Woods emulated strength and power, demanded respect with her body language and gaze, looked stoic on the surface but her eyes … her eyes captured Clarke and drew her in like she was being hypnotized. Clarke couldn't seem to escape from those green eyes and their hold on her but she tried to resist showing her undeniable attraction to the other woman when they were in the same room. It was hard not to and Clarke was sure that half of the time the other woman noticed her concerned looks and the hints of fondness in her gaze. Lexa had started talking to her a bit more each day that passed but she never spoke about her life in Trigeda and it was often more or less about the things she had experienced but never her thoughts or about anyone she knew. It was almost as if she was protecting them and guarding herself. She never went into great details about anything that had to do with her life before being shot.

A small sigh had escaped Clarke's lips and Clarke hadn't even noticed. Today was the anniversary of her father's death and she was solemn. Lexa had noticed that her doctor had been quiet during their entire visit, something that she wasn't usually. Sure, her doctor never quite spoke excessively but she was always kind and smiled at her while they conversed with each other. Today though, the doctor had barely spoken more than what was necessary and seemed almost poignant. Finally unable to take her caretaker's silence anymore Lexa asked softly, "Is something wrong doctor?"

Shaking herself out of her thoughts Clarke looked at Lexa. "I'm sorry, what did you say? I must have been lost in my thoughts."

"I asked you if something was wrong. Are you okay Clarke?" Lexa asked, her voice gentler than usual and Clarke was sure there was a hint of concern in her voice.

Upon hearing the use of her first name Clarke was startled, completely caught unawares. "I didn't know you knew my first name. When we first met after you woke up I introduced myself as Dr. Griffin." The surprise was evident in her tone and Clarke was sure she had a slightly astonished look on her face.

Flushing slightly under her tan skin Lexa didn't meet Clarke's gaze as she responded. "I might have … inquired about it when one of the nurses came to check up on me one day." The embarrassed way she admitted to it made Clarke wonder if maybe she hadn't meant to slip up. Seeing the normally aloof woman showing some of her emotions was an endearing sight to Clarke.

"Why are you so embarrassed Lexa?" Clarke was smiling as she asked, unable keep the smile from her face when faced with someone so adorable in her eyes.

" _Shof op yu branwoda_." Lexa said in response, her cheeks turning even pinker at the question. She had been hoping that the other woman hadn't noticed her blush but apparently she had which caused her to turn darker in response.

"Excuse me? I might not have understood what you said but I'm sure I have an idea of the context." Clarke said wryly, her tone of amusement belay the affectionate gaze she was looking at Lexa with. Lexa felt her heart thud in her chest at the look. "I'm sure you just told me to shut up or something to that effect."

Lexa turned her gaze away as she responded, "if you must know I said, 'be quiet you fool,' to you." Rolling her eyes at the blonde as she said so. Clarke crossed her arms and pouted at the woman lying on her hospital bed. "Must you pout at me Clarke? You're a grown woman and in fact you are older than me by four years and a doctor no less." Clarke just continued to look at her with puppy dog eyes and pouty lips but still she didn't say anything. "Come Clarke, this is no way for a 28 year old woman to act is it?" Still Clarke didn't say anything and the look on her face persisted. "Really? Now you choose to be silent?"

"You're the one who told me to be quiet Lexa." Clarke shot back, smirking in triumph because of her witty comeback.

"Mockery is not the product of a strong mind Clarke."

"I like the way you say my name. The way you say it sounds so …" Clarke stopped because she shouldn't be thinking such thoughts let alone expressing them out loud to Lexa of all people. It wasn't just unprofessional but against the law for her to be involved with a patient, her patient.

"How exactly does it sound?" Lexa asked, a curious look on her face. She wondered why Clarke had stopped in the middle of her sentence like that.

"Um, I just like how crisp you make the hard c and the k in my name sound when you say it, that's all Lexa." The look Lexa gave her told her that she didn't entirely believe her but to Clarke's relief she just let it go.

"Now will you tell me what has been bothering you Clarke?" Lexa asked gently, the tenderness in her voice causing Clarke to develop even more of a crush on the other woman. Lexa needed to stop doing things like this, making her care about her more than a doctor should care for their patient. It was distracting and entirely illegal for her to feel this way.

Clarke looked away from the other woman before letting out a sigh. "I just … today is … the anniversary of my father's death. He died … because of secrets he knew that no one else should know about Arkadia. I can't … say more than that but I … I miss him so much. It wasn't his time, he wasn't supposed to die so young but he did because of something that he shouldn't have known but it … I don't understand why they executed him for the crime of just knowing something he shouldn't have known. Even though I know too … they didn't kill me because I was still underage age, too young for them to feel comfortable executing me, and also because of my mother's influence as a member of the council. Her position is one of the only reasons I'm still alive today."

"Just a guess but … you can't tell me here can you?" Though Lexa already knew the answer and Clarke was aware that Lexa did, she shook her head in response anyways. "There's a lot we can't tell each other but … I think we understand each other's position better than anyone. You haven't turned me in and you've taken care of me in spite of what you know about me. You're nothing like I thought Arkadians would be like. You exceeded my expectations of your people but you might be the only exception because I feel no interest in anyone else around here."

Smirking Clarke latched on to what Lexa might have unintentionally let slip. "So you have no interest in anyone else here Lexa?" There was a smugness to her tone and the slight tint in Lexa's cheeks as the word's double meaning finally caught on to her.

"I did not mean it in that way. You … fascinate me, intrigue me unlike the other people in Arkadia. I just mean to say that you are different, unique. I see potential in you that I see in no other I have met so far. Just seeing the way everyone looks at you I know that they look to you for guidance like they would a leader. You are born to lead, same as me Clarke."

And it was upon hearing those words that Clarke realized just who Lexa was, just how important she was. Lexa wasn't just any soldier in the army in Trigeda. She was the feared and fierce leader, their only Commander. Lexa was the highest authority in all of Trigeda and Clarke was the one treating and hiding her identity from anyone who would harm her in Arkadia. Clarke had just been mind blown by such a realization. "You're the Commander," Clarke whispered, her words so soft Lexa almost didn't understand her clearly.

"Don't say that out loud Clarke. If anyone hears you … well I'm sure you know what would happen to me Clarke." Clarke nodded her head in agreement, looking duly chastised by her carelessness. Sighing Lexa looked up at the other woman. "You are far too intelligent, figuring all of these things out about me. No secret is safe from your discovery it seems. When I'm ready to be discharged we can talk more … if you'd like that is."

Clarke was surprised by the offer but smiled warmly and affectionately at Lexa again. "Of course I would. It's not exactly ethical while I am your doctor and you my patient but … afterwards I'm sure it will be okay. I don't exactly think you have many places you can go to currently anyways so … you might not have much choice in that particular area."

"Even if I'm limited in options in that area … I'm glad it's with you if that accounts for anything Clarke." It was when Lexa said things like this that Clarke felt herself ready to lose the careful constraint she had been trying to keep around her patient. Comments like that almost made the urge, the desire to just walk the few steps in between them and close the gap between their lips so terribly strong. The temptation was always there but when Lexa made sweet remarks like this one Clarke almost gave in to her feelings for the other woman. She kept wondering if Lexa felt the same way when she said things like that to her.

"For what it's worth Lexa … I will tell you the truth when we are away from any potential prying ears. Just a few more days because you're healing so well. After that … we can talk more freely."

Lexa smiled at Clarke, just the barest hint of the corners of her lips curling up, and Clarke almost died from the rare sight of the woman's smile. If Clarke didn't know better as a doctor she would swear she was going into cardiac arrest because of this woman. She was in wonderful like for this woman.

X

So, another chapter and Lexa smiled. Please, please tell me if you're interested in me continuing because I'm not seeing many reviews. I have so many ideas to continue this forward but if not many people are interested I'm going to make this a short fic. I would like to hear what everyone thinks of the chapter so far so hopefully I get some of your thoughts in a review.

姫宮光る


	4. The Terrible Truth

Chapter 4

The Terrible Truth

X

Lexa was evidently a fast healer. Clarke had anticipated Lexa needing to stay at the hospital to heal for a minimum of two weeks but after just ten days Lexa's wound had reduced to the size of a few millimeters as opposed to the quarter sized hole it had started as. It had mostly closed up at this point and her stitches were falling out so much that it was almost completely gone as well, another indicator of how well she was healing. Clarke decided that today was the day she would be discharging her patient and it also happened to be her day off as well. Lexa would be leaving with her without anyone knowing of course. She was going to wheel her patient out to her own personal vehicle and return the wheelchair while Lexa waited in the backseat of the car for Clarke to return after her shift was over to drive her to her home after she finished filling out her paperwork.

It was all planned out and everything was going as planned and no one suspected anything so far. As soon as Clarke left the building with Lexa Clarke wheeled the other woman straight to her vehicle and let out a sigh of relief when she wasn't stopped by anyone and no one asked why Lexa was being discharged during an unusual time for discharges. It was just a few minutes before seven and normally discharges were done well before dark but they were just glad the plan was working without a hitch. Clarke let out a silent sigh of relief as she left the building and made it back to her car and almost panicked when she didn't see Lexa at first. She had chosen to wear all black, including a hoodie to cover her hair.

Unlocking her car Clarke entered it and spoke to her passenger hiding on the floor of her car. "I thought you'd left for a moment until I realized you were hiding yourself. I must admit that you chose your clothing very wisely. If I had been anyone else I wouldn't have even noticed you at all."

"That was the point in me getting in in the backseat was it not?" Lexa asked, somewhat in confusion rather than sarcastically.

"Well, yes but I'm just saying that you hid so well I had thought … well it doesn't matter. Let's get going before anyone notices me talking to myself while they're also leaving to go home." Clarke started her engine and didn't even bother turning her personal music on her cell phone. She preferred listening to her music rather than what was currently popular on the radio because of how repetitive it could become when a song was popular enough. Clarke just turned her radio off and was glad that she had a garage for her house so no one would ever see Lexa and be able to question anything. "Don't get out of the car until I close my garage Lexa."

Almost nodding but realizing how foolish such an action would be, she blushed as she said, "Understood." This woman had a certain effect on her and she felt like a fool for allowing weakness to invade her heart. It was weakness to feel things like love for another. She had learned that lesson the hard way when she had lost Costia to the Arkadians.

So lost in thought Lexa hadn't realized that Clarke had been trying to get her attention. "LEXA!" Clarke shouted and finally Lexa broke away from her thoughts, her inner demons. "Are you all right? You were … I called your name a few times and you … you were completely spaced out. Do I need to check your stomach again? Is that why yo—"

"No, I'm okay Clarke. I was just, I just … I was just thinking about something. I'm fine."

"Really? Are you sure because you were completely zoned out there Lexa." The worry was evident in her voice and Lexa swallowed back the guilt of having feelings, whatever they were, for the blonde. She knew, logically, that it had been a few years since she had lost Costia but it still didn't lessen the pain of knowing that she was no longer in this life with her.

"Perhaps we should talk inside of your home. I believe we have much to discuss Clarke."

Clarke exited her car with ease while Lexa remained inside unsure of how to open the door from just looking at it. It took several moments before Clarke realized Lexa hadn't exited and looked back to see the other woman just staring at the door before Clarke put her shoes back on and came back to open her car door. "I'm sorry Lexa, I should have realized that you don't have cars over in Trigeda. How stupid of me to forget." Once Lexa had gotten out Clarke showed her how to open the door from the inside since Lexa had only seen it from the outside.

Lexa could tell that Clarke was mentally berating herself and she couldn't bring herself to not care, to allow Clarke to be so hard on herself for this. "It's all right Clarke. It's easy to forget certain things when we, when we've spent our entire lives in separate countries from each other." From the look on Clarke's face Lexa could tell something else was bothering her. "What troubles you Clarke?"

The automatic response to that question was 'nothing' but Clarke knew they had a lot to talk about and just nodded in the direction of the door to her house. "Let's go inside first." Lexa wasn't sure what her expectation was for Clarke's home but it was filled with beautiful paintings that she just knew were personal rather than bought. There were a few landscapes of the Earth, some portraits rendered in charcoal, but the one that stuck out to Lexa the most was the one of a man done in color. He must have been Clarke's father, the death of a man that haunted her even after what must have been years later based off of what Clarke had said just a few days ago.

"Did you paint all of this Clarke? It's quite beautiful. You're very talented in many areas I see. You can heal, you paint, you understand me like no one else I know despite how little time we've known each other, and you can sing." Clarke looked surprised at that last one, not knowing when Lexa could have possibly heard her singing. "I was in the bathroom when you came to check up on me and I heard you singing while you were waiting for me. You have a nice voice Clarke." Clarke blushed at the compliment. "You're also compassionate, kind, sarcastic and witty, you enjoy reading, and I presume that you're not the best cook."

"How do you know so much about me?"

"I'm observant."

"You observe me a lot then. These are some things that only my mother knows about me Lexa." Clarke didn't mention the friends she didn't speak to regularly anymore.

"We have much to discuss Clarke, let's not forget that. I've been patient, tell me what reason it is that you are so willing to help me knowing who I am and what I am to the people of Trigeda, your own country's enemies." This could have been a question but the way Lexa worded it made it sound more like a statement that Clarke was supposed to expound on.

"Okay, blunt as usual and straight to the point. My father, he found out about the reason our current Chancellor wants to take over your country, or rather invade for specified pieces of land. Our last Chancellor was shot and murdered and despite the other council members, including my mother, being candidates someone else was chosen over the six council members. His name is Pike and he is out for blood and I believe he is lying to people about his true motives. I know only a few things about what his true reason is. My father wouldn't tell me much but I know enough that I could still be killed for it at any moment. My father … he knows the real reason and what I do know is that our land is becoming more infertile because of our pollution, our waste being dumped on the land. My father was one of the engineers who helped lessen the pollution in the air but something about the air hasn't been right lately. It's almost suffocating breathing in the air we have and I'm pretty sure my father knows, knew why. The terrible truth is that my father died to keep another man's secrets safe."

"So what you're saying is … this Chancellor of yours is trying to take my people's land because of your own people's mistakes? And he is lying about the reason? What reason is he saying to your people?"

Clarke sighed as she answered words that sounded hollow, like she didn't have any belief or conviction in this man's claims. "He says that you killed some of our children after they went passed your borders. He said that he found eight children dead on your land and that that is our reason for invading, to avenge their deaths. I saw the bodies and all of the children looked to have died for other reasons medically and not through violence."

A look of cold anger passed across Lexa's face before she smoothed it over and became indifferent again. "He has your people convinced of this then?"

"No," Clarke said, shaking her head. Lexa's eyes met Clarke's intensely then. "Not entirely. The people on the council know better but they can't speak against him or he will kill them. And I know that many of the doctors who work at the hospital with me don't believe him either, because we have medical knowledge and know that none of the wounds on the children were from your weapons. I'm sure that there are some others who doubt him but can't step forward and say anything because they … they fear being killed, executed by him to silence any who know the terrible truth that we are killing senselessly." Lexa had not looked away once after their eyes had met and she noticed a flicker of something else in Clarke's gaze as she spoke again. "I don't agree with it and I … I know how important your position is to your people and that's why I saved you."

"But that's not the only reason is it? Why do you hesitate to tell me the real reason?"

Closing her eyes to break her gaze away from Lexa's penetrating eyes, Clarke sighed before she finally opened her eyes again. The undeniable affection in her gaze made Lexa's heart clench painfully. "Because I … if I say it out loud it makes things real and that … it might make things more difficult and awkward."

"You think that the truth is something I shouldn't hear then?" Lexa asked, her tone almost bitingly harsh. There was more frustration than coldness. Clarke met Lexa's gaze as she opened her mouth and words she hadn't wanted to confess came pouring out quickly.

"I like you okay?! I … I like you a lot actually. I find you so fascinating, so powerful. You are … the epitome of attractive and everything I learn about you makes me want you more, makes me fall for you a little bit more even though we've known each other for just ten days. I've been crushing on you hard since I first saw you but then you had to go and open your mouth and become even more charming and irresistible with your maturity, your intelligence, and your badassness. I can't help but like you a lot. I don't think anyone can help but not fall for you a little bit after meeting you and not just because of your looks. How could I resist?" Clarke looked away and held herself, turning her back to Lexa so she wouldn't see her overflowing and ever growing fondness for her on her face.

"Look at me Clarke." Clarke shook her head. "Please look at me." With great hesitation Clarke turned back to look at Lexa with trembling lips and tears in her eyes. "I … have become quite fond of you Dr. Griffin and I … more than anything I appreciate everything you've done for me by doing all of this, by never revealing my identity and by taking me into your home for however long it takes to get me back to my people. We will, of course need to do this carefully. I … I don't want you to get hurt protecting me."

"So, you like me too?"

Lexa sighed but there was a small smile on her face, "there is more to it than that but … yes, I like you quite a bit Dr. Clarke Griffin of the Arkadians."

Clarke laughed at that. "I like you too, Commander Lexa Woods of the Trigeda."

A momentary silence lapsed between them as they stood close to each other, barely a centimeter apart from each other and just basking in their mutual fondness for each other. Before Lexa could think about her actions and hesitate, she leaned forward and their lips pressed against each other softly. Clarke responded immediately and they kissed again, another soft press of lips before Lexa pulled back and leaned in for another kiss that was just as tender and soft, just as gentle. Lexa allowed the connection and the soft press of their lips, lips that seemed to mold together perfectly, before she pulled away. "What are you doing to me Clarke Griffin of the Arkadians?"

"Kissing you, Lexa Woods of the Trigeda."

Smiling softly at that, Lexa pressed her forehead against Clarke's and the intimacy made Clarke beam. Clarke leaned in again and Lexa's smile widened at the feeling of their lips pressing against each other so tenderly. "This is just going to make it even harder for me to leave, knowing that you won't be coming with me Clarke," Lexa said with a sigh once they stopped kissing each other and just stood looking into each other's eyes with unabashed affection.

"I know that Lexa but can't we just … enjoy it while we still can. For now at least without worrying about anything else?"

"Of course Clarke. I would love nothing more than for us to be able to explore and enjoy this but this is the life we have and this war has yet to end after the last ten years. I have only been in command of my people for just over half of that time."

"Just how long have you been Commander Lexa?" Clarke asked, surprise in her eyes. She knew that meant that Lexa had been the Commander for no less than five years.

"When a month has passed it will be six years."

"You've been the Commander since you were 18? That's so young Lexa!"

"Clarke, it is actually a rather unique and rare circumstance. I am the youngest Commander to have ever been called to lead my people. It isn't a common occurrence and we have our ways of choosing the Commanders that you wouldn't understand."

"Tell me all about it then Lexa! Please!" Clarke cajoled, pouting up at Lexa knowing that Lexa was hard pressed to refuse her anything when she did so.

"Stop pouting Clarke and I will." Lexa said in response, hating that the blonde was aware of her weakness and inability to refuse her anything she desired when she made that face at her. She didn't really hate it at all if she was being honest with herself. There were a lot of things she couldn't quite bring herself to dislike about the blonde though she wouldn't like half of those things had anyone else done the same. In fact she wouldn't tolerate it if it was anyone else but Clarke. "I hate that you know how to manipulate me into getting what you want."

"Don't lie Lexa, you know you think I'm adorable." Lexa scoffed but a smile was twitching at the corners of her lips and Clarke could see it. "Will you teach me your language, _Trigedasleng_ too?"

Lexa sighed but nodded her head begrudgingly, "only if you don't pout at me when I correct you again. And you're not allowed to mock me either when you don't like that you're saying it wrong after not hearing me clearly and attempting to repeat the word only to say something else that is entirely ridiculous. I still don't know how you got 'run and I'll rid you of Clarke' when I clearly said ' _ron ai ridiyo op Klark_ ' instead."

Glaring at the other woman, Clarke pouted again and Lexa regretted mentioning that incident. "That's just how it sounded to me and you promised not to mention that ever again!"

"Actually, I said I wouldn't mention it around other people. Stop it Clarke, stop pouting at me like that." Clarke dropped her head down a bit and crossed her arms and pouted up at Lexa, blinking her eyes sadly and Lexa felt so guilty in response. She never apologized for anything … ever. "I'm sorry Clarke, please stop pouting at me. I didn't meant to upset you."

Immediately Clarke smiled and pressed a kiss against Lexa's lips. "I don't think I've ever heard you apologize before … it's kind of a turn on from someone so unapologetic about everything else in their life." Lexa couldn't even feel upset that she had been manipulated by the other woman once again. Despite the fact that Lexa thought of her feelings as weakness … she couldn't deny her attraction to the blonde, her feelings for Clarke. Lexa just knew that it would be almost damn near impossible to leave now that she had found whatever it was she had with the blonde woman, especially since they had both acknowledged their feelings for each other. Lexa had never felt more torn between duty and heart.

X

The next week and a half passed by pretty swiftly and in a bit of a blissful blur. Clarke almost felt like they were girlfriends who had moved in with each other but every once in a while a reminder of who they really were would pop the bubble of illusion for her. They took turns making meals after Clarke had taught Lexa how to use a stove and it almost felt like domestic bliss, especially when Clarke was cooking and Lexa would wrap her arms around her from behind. Lexa was such a silent walker that Clarke never heard her but had come to expect Lexa to silently move to hug her every day now when she was cooking their meal.

In the back of Clarke's mind, she knew that it was only a matter of time before she would drive Lexa close to the border, to where her people were currently camped. They were just waiting for Clarke's week long vacation to disappear, to help Lexa disappear back to her people. Every day that day came closer the more desperate their kisses became before they fell asleep in each other's arms. Clarke had been planning on her vacation happening for a few months from now but Lexa had made contact with her people so they would know she was alive and they wanted her back sooner. They didn't trust Clarke or her people but they begrudgingly accepted that if it weren't for Clarke Lexa would be dead or worse, captured and tortured for information before dying. Indra was especially vocal in her objections and desire to run Clarke through with a sword. Clarke didn't need to understand _Trigedasleng_ to know that Indra was threatening her when she spoke to Lexa. Lexa's look of disapproval solidified her suspicions even if Lexa refused to translate what Indra said. She probably wanted to run her through with a sword.

Clarke had been so lost in thought she hadn't realized that Lexa was close by until she felt strong arms envelop her from behind. "What are you thinking about so loudly Clarke?" She never knew when Lexa was going to sneak up on her anyways because it was like she glided around the room, her footsteps so quiet and light.

She sighed, "I just want more time with you before I have to give you back to your people. I … a month doesn't seem like enough time but I know that if it had been three months your people would come looking for me somehow and take you back anyways. I don't want to let you go but I … don't really have much choice."

Lexa nuzzled into the crook of Clarke's neck in response to comfort her distraught girlfriend. Her _hodnes_ (love). "You know that if things were different … if our countries weren't at war I would take you with me and never let you go. I would be yours and you would be mine and we wouldn't ever leave each other for anything. Wherever you go I would follow you just as I'm sure you would with me as well. Nothing would ever tear us apart. I think, if ever a situation I had to choose between my people and yours … and I had to choose duty over heart … I would have to choose duty but you would forgive me, you would still come to lo— like me."

Despite how quickly and nearly seamlessly Lexa had caught her slipup Clarke had heard it and she latched on to it. "Love?"

"You're aware of my feelings for you Clarke. I don't need to say it out loud do I?" Lexa buried her face into Clarke's neck and Clarke could feel how warm her face was.

"What if I just wanted to hear you say it? Would you?" Clarke was turning it on Lexa and it just wasn't fair at all. Lexa knew that Clarke would be pouting at her right now if she could actually see it.

"No, you're not allowed to turn this around on me. You haven't said it either Clarke." Lexa retorted.

"Just because I haven't said it doesn't mean I don't feel it. You're also aware of my feelings Lexa, perhaps more than aware even." Clarke replied, feeling a tinge of desperation coloring her words.

"Clarke Griffin … you are unlike anyone else I have ever met in my life, you are more than I ever thought I would get after I lost Costia. She … she was my first love but you … you are more, so much more than a first love Clarke. What I feel for you … is everlasting, is something that I don't have the words for because there is no one else like you in this world, in this life. You are everything _ai niron_ (my lover), _ai hodnes_ (my love), _ai eting_ (my everything)." Lexa looked deeply into Clarke's eyes and Clarke was captivated by those green eyes. " _Ai hod yu in Klark_ (I love you Clarke)."

Unable to take the distance anymore Clarke leaned her head in and kissed Lexa desperately, passionately, fiercely. They gasped for air when they pulled apart and Clarke turned around in Lexa's arms, resting her forehead against hers. "I love you … so much … Lexa."

"This might be a long shot but … is there perhaps any chance of you being able to come with me … at least for a little bit?" Lexa asked, her voice filled with hope and longing.

"Maybe for the week of my vacation I can be with you, with your people? I don't want to be away from you when there's no guarantee for when we can see each other again. Not knowing when the next time we will be able to see each other is the hardest part of all of this." Clarke's voice was so sorrowful and Lexa wished she could take all of her pain away.

"Aren't we just a pair of modern day Romeo and Juliet except maybe Roma and Juliet since we're both women?" This got a chuckle out of Clarke and that was good enough for Lexa.

"Don't compare us to them. They both end up dead and I would rather both of us stay alive to love each other another day instead of finding each other in an early trip to the afterlife Lexa." They held each other, Lexa nuzzling into Clarke's neck for comfort and Clarke just holding Lexa tightly as she found solace in Lexa's warmth. Clarke felt that they were meant to be together despite the fact that their countries were currently at war with each other. Nothing would stop Clarke from being with Lexa, she wouldn't let anything stand in the way of something so precious, someone as special as Lexa. Clarke would find a way to be with her no matter what happened.

X

So, I based their first kiss off of the famous Clexa kiss from season 2 episode 14 for anyone trying to picture it. If you need a reminder you can always go on youtube and search for that Clexa kiss as a refresher.;P Also, please tell me your thoughts in a review if this fic floats (hahahahaha so punny I am) your boat. And I hope the rottenberg who sank the Clextanic goes float himself for lying about the sinking of our Clexa ship. Not really, I would never wish bodily harm on anyone but he certainly deserves the hell he has been receiving from upset fans who are expressing things in a fair, nonviolent manner. Ugh, I need to calm down and start the next chapter of Clexa fluff.

姫宮光る


	5. Stay With Me

Chapter 5

Stay With Me

X

As the days passed Clarke was becoming a bit withdrawn and Lexa could see the sorrow coating her eyes and the way she would cling onto her just a little bit tighter when they parted in the mornings. When Clarke left for work, she always made sure to give Lexa a kiss goodbye and those kisses seemed to grow a little bit more frantic and passionate with every passing day. Lexa could feel Clarke's desperation, her need for comfort when they kissed each other. Before either of them knew it, it was a week before they planned to leave. Lexa had told her people about having Clarke there with her during her week long vacation and though Indra and Gustus protested they knew they couldn't change her mind and she was their leader, their _Heda_.

Lexa contacted her people once every day and she always made sure to include Clarke in her conversations with her people. Indra also didn't like that either but she couldn't tell her Commander what to do so she had to begrudgingly accept that an Arkadian was listening. Indra purposely spoke in _Trigedasleng_ but apparently Clarke was learning the language and would often call Indra out about her comments in her own native language. It infuriated the woman to no end to know that a good portion of what she said was understood by Clarke.

Clarke lay in bed in Lexa's arms, as she normally did these days. She turned her alarm off before it went off and just lay there in Lexa's warm embrace, taking comfort in her love's presence. Nuzzling into Lexa's neck, Clarke felt Lexa place a soft kiss at the top of her head. "We have … we have just another week of this now Lexa." Clarke's voice was soft and hollow, gravelly with many emotions.

"I know Clarke, I know. We should make the most of the time we have left before we go, Clarke. I … I would love it if we could somehow stay together but you have a life here and I must lead my army. If this were a different life … if we were different people … perhaps we could do something more to stay together." Clarke felt a tear escape her eyes and it trickled onto Lexa's neck. "Don't cry Clarke." Lexa tried to move Clarke's head back so she could see her but Clarke refused to move. "How can I kiss you if you don't let me see your face?"

"You're just trying to trick me so you can be all loving and comforting and romantic. I want to be upset right now and if you do that then I will be comforted by you but become more upset at the thought that we leave in just another week Lexa. I don't want you to go. I want … I want you to stay with me."

Sighing Lexa knew she wanted to stay too but she had been stuck in this house for the most part, confined in it unless Clarke took them somewhere far away. Clarke knew that anyone from the hospital would think it strange that they were together after Lexa's release so Clarke would drive several counties over to avoid anyone who knew them in order for Lexa to get out of the house. Those days they went on romantic dates and Lexa was able to let loose and breathe in the air not as clean as Trigeda's air but at least it was air outside of the house. Clarke took Lexa to her first amusement park and won her a stuffed animal, a raccoon in particular, by 'shooting some hoops' in a game called basketball and Lexa was impressed. Lexa, in turn, won Clarke a little stuffed animal lion by shooting out a star in the 'shooting gallery' and the cocky smile on her face afterwards earned her a heated but chaste kiss. The person running the shooting gallery might have been flirting with an oblivious Lexa and that might or might not have been another reason that Clarke kissed Lexa so passionately after winning the stuffed lion.

Many memories ran through Clarke's mind, memories that were going to have to help her get through when Lexa was gone. She planned on staying with Lexa for her vacation but after that … she wanted something more. "What are you thinking Clarke? You look so … distraught."

"Nothing bad just … I'm glad we have so many memories, that we made the most of our time together so that when you're … when we're not together I can remember everything we've done together and even though I'm going to miss you … you'll at least be there with me in my mind. Well, kind of." Lexa never questioned if Clarke truly cared for her, she could see the affection in every gaze, feel the love in every tender caress and heated or gentle kiss, hear it in the way Clarke's heart beat wildly when they kissed, and taste it with every fervent swipe of her tongue. Sometimes Clarke would pull away and bury her face in Lexa's neck, trying to hide the sorrow on her face but Lexa just knew.

"Clarke … for the longest time I wouldn't allow myself to show that I felt anything when other people were around but then you came into my life nearly six weeks ago. The way you captured my gaze when I first woke up … I knew there was something different about you … something special. I could also see that you could see right through my guarded walls because you showed me right away that you could see my emotions. You have always been able to see passed the barriers I put up and I never knew how that was possible until you told me that my eyes spoke for me. No one else I've ever known has been able to do that, not even Costia could. Only you, Clarke … only you."

"Why must you insist on saying such romantic things Lexa? I'm already so in love with you but now … I just … I don't want to go to work and face so many hours without you. I just want to stay in this bed and cherish the time we have together, however little it is. Because I have a vacation scheduled I don't have any extra days off to spend with you and that's all I want right now, to have more time with you."

Lexa cut whatever else Clarke was going to say by kissing her passionately, heatedly. Her tongue thrust into Clarke's mouth when Clarke let out a moan at the forcefulness of the bruising kiss and it quickly turned into even more moans when Lexa pulled away and kissed at her neck. She was sucking harshly on the pulse point there, knowing how crazy it drove Clarke from the few times they went a bit further than just kissing and making out but never quite going all the way yet. Clarke was moaning loudly as Lexa moved down further and started unbuttoning Clarke's silky pajama top. A content sigh left Clarke's lips until Lexa started mouthing the sensitive area in between her breasts. Lexa had had trouble with Clarke's bra when she first encountered it but now that she'd had several weeks of practice removing her bra she was quite efficient at divesting Clarke of the annoying barrier, something she did now and was glad for the front clasps.

"I want you but you have to go to work." The husky way Lexa said it caused Clarke to shiver and Clarke almost considered calling off but knew there was no feasible way she could do that without feeling guilty. Closing her eyes and enjoyed the feel of Lexa's lips, teeth, and tongue laving at her nipples. A particularly gentle nip with her teeth got a vocal response out of Clarke and her hand shot to the back of Lexa's head, gripping her hair gently with her fingers.

Clarke was beyond turned on by Lexa's actions and she was so ready for more, moaning as Lexa's tongue swirled around one nipple and her fingers pinched and flicked the other. "Lexa," Clarke husked out, " _Beja, ai gafen yu in Leksa_ (please, I'm thirsty for you Lexa)."

"But you said you have to work Clarke. I don't want to make you late or cause you to miss the day." Lexa said, starting to pull away but Clarke pushed against Lexa's head with her hand.

"No, I need you more than I need to go to work right now. Please, Lexa, please. This can be quick, you've been teasing me this entire week by kissing me but then stopping us from doing anything more." Clarke was on the verge of whining for something, anything from Lexa.

"When we finally make love, I don't want it to be fast and meaningless. I want to take my time with you because this will be our first time together and I … I want it to last. When I have to go, I want to take these memories with me Clarke. I want to be able to close my eyes and remember what it was like to feel you shudder under my skin, I want to be able to remember how you tasted and felt against my tongue, I want to be able to hear your voice in my head when you scream my name after coming undone. I want to remember the look in your eyes when you crash down from your high. I want all of that with you."

"My god, Lexa. Why do you always have to say such cruelly beautiful things?" Clarke closed her eyes and attempted to tamp down on her desire for the other woman. "I'm going to go take a very unsatisfying shower and think about dead puppies to try to cool off because I am _extremely_ wet right now." Lexa groaned at the information. "And you're going to lay here knowing that and not being able to do anything.

"Perhaps I should have gotten a taste while I still had the chance." Lexa sounded petulant and Clarke smirked in response. Before Lexa could ask why Clarke was smirking she watched as Clarke reached down and snaked her hand in between their bodies and heard the wet squelch when Clarke touched her wetness. Lexa moaned at the sound and watched as Clarke brought her hand back up, two of her fingers obviously wet with her arousal and placed her fingers at Lexa's lips.

Engulfing Clarke's fingers immediately she moaned at the taste of Clarke's arousal and cursed herself for not at least finishing the job while she had the chance. Clarke was so sweet and delicious. "Tonight Lexa, we're definitely going to make love tonight. There's no way I'm not having you after everything you said and the fire you started Lexa."

Lexa agreed wholeheartedly, still sucking on Clarke's fingers. She moaned when Clarke pulled her fingers back, clean of her arousal. "I'm going to eat you Clarke. You taste divine and I want more of you. You're like the forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden. Now that I've gotten a taste of your forbidden fruit Clarke, I want more even if I will be banished from heaven because of it."

"Seriously Lexa, stop saying things like that. It only makes things harder for both of us."

"Can I just have another taste before you leave Clarke?" Clarke almost objected as she watched Lexa moved down her body but wait for permission. Clarke wanted to shake her head but seeing the blown pupils of desire in Lexa's eyes she nodded her head and groaned when Lexa moved her sopping wet underwear aside and got a tongue full of her arousal. Moaning loudly at the feel of Lexa's hot tongue traveling up her slit completely Clarke wondered if the torture of not having her finish was worth the brief pleasure.

"God, Lexa. I don't know how I'm ever going to manage to concentrate at work now."

X

If even one more person asked Clarke if she was all right she was going to snap and just go home to Lexa so they could have sex. Having sex or working to save lives? There was absolutely no dilemma for Clarke in answering that question. She would much rather have sex because there were other doctors at the hospital and most of the time she wasn't performing lifesaving surgery on these people … unless they were on their death bed or in a terrible accident. Okay, so maybe she should choose to save lives over having sex but she couldn't help but want sex more because she hadn't experienced it yet and Lexa was so mother fucking _HOT_. Like seriously, whoever Lexa's parents were, she would have to thank them for creating such an unbelievably gorgeous, amazing, beautiful, sweet, breathtaking, romantic, stunning, badass, hot, strong, attractive, charming, striking, endearing woman and Clarke could just go on. It wasn't just Lexa's face but her soul, the emotions she saw in those stunning green eyes whenever their gazes met. Clarke was so in love it wasn't even funny.

"Dr. Griffin, are you okay?" Clarke took a deep breath and let it out slowly before turning to the person behind her to answer them.

"Yes Jackson, I am perfectly fine. Thank you for asking." Clarke gave him a small smile before walking away and counting down the minutes. She looked down at her watch, nostalgia hitting her as she looked at the watch her father had given her before he was taken away from her to be executed. They had been able to give each other one last hug before he was murdered by Chancellor Pike.

For a moment anger washed over her features before she smoothed her features out and calmed herself down. She would not let those memories take hold of her and ruin her excitement for tonight. She was sure, if given the chance, her father would have liked Lexa more than her own mother would. Clarke could just imagine her mother's disapproval of Lexa and could see the both of them butting heads with each other over various things. Just the thought alone made her miss Lexa even more than she already did. Despite the fact that Lexa was still here for the time being … she missed her because she knew that soon … for an undeterminable amount of time they were going to be apart from each other. They had already discussed keeping contact with each other through the radios because Lexa didn't exactly have a phone where she was.

"Um, Dr. Griffin … are you … okay?"

Almost losing her temper, Clarke resisted the urge to growl at Harper for asking her _again_ if she was okay or not. "I believe you asked me before and my answer is still the same. I just … my girlfriend is going to be gone for business for an undeterminable amount of time and she's leaving next week." Clarke sighed, figuring she owed this much to Harper because she was always so kind to Lexa and she was one of her favorite nurses out of some of the downright abysmal nurses working there. "I really love her and I'm going to miss her so much, you know?"

Harper gave Clarke a sympathetic look. "I didn't know you were dating anybody but I completely understand. The one boyfriend I dated a while back had to leave for something for work too way back. It's actually part of the reason we broke up but I'm sure your girlfriend is much better than he is."

This actually piqued Clarke's curiosity. "What did he do … wait … no. Don't tell me he … he did didn't he? He cheated on you?" At Harper's nod Clarke gave her a sympathetic look in return. "I'm sorry Harper. I hope your next boyfriend or girlfriend is treating you better if you have one."

"Oh, uh I haven't really dated since. It hasn't really been that long since I was last on a date … just a year or so." The shocked look on Clarke's face made Harper laugh. "I'm just kidding actually. Lately I've been on a few dates with someone and I really like her. She's so sweet and it doesn't hurt that she's absolutely drop dead gorgeous too."

"I'm happy for you Harper. I think it's time for me to go now that everything's been quiet for a while though. I'll see you tomorrow."

Clarke was almost giddy now that she was leaving and she wasn't expecting what she was met with when she came home. As soon as Clarke had stepped into her house after closing her garage she was pushed into the door, closing it in the process, and lips were attacking her fiercely. Clarke let out a moan as Lexa continued to kiss her hard before moving down to her neck, leaving Clarke to pant breathlessly while moaning when Lexa started sucking at her neck. " _Mounin hou, ai hodnes_ (welcome home, my love)." Those words caused the flame that was already burning in Clarke's center to burn even hotter.

Finally catching her breath enough, Clarke managed to get out, "Lexa, take me to bed now."

Another surprise awaited Clarke as Lexa just picked her up around the waist and started carrying her to the bed and Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa in response and she moaned again when Lexa kissed around her collarbone. " _Yu gafen Klark? Gafen fou ai Klark?_ (Are you thirsty Clarke? Thirsty for me Clarke?)"

"You know I am Lexa, god am I ever. I don't think I can wait any longer Lexa, take me. Please take me now. _Beja, ai gaf yu in Heda_ (Please, I want you Commander)." Hearing Clarke tell her she wanted her in her own language spurred Lexa on even more.

Placing Clarke on the bed gently, Lexa removed her clothes as Clarke watched, completely transfixed by every graceful movement. " _Den yu hon ai in ai niron_ (Then you get me my lover)." Clarke shuddered at the words, more than ready for Lexa to take her finally.

Watching as the last item of clothing dropped to the floor, Clarke couldn't stop staring. Her gaze went from Lexa's head to her toes several times because she was amazed by Lexa's beauty. From Lexa's gorgeous face down her perky set of breasts, deliciously defined abs with the barest hint of a scar, a little bit of hair at her center, toned thighs and calf muscles … Clarke knew she was lucky. " _Heda … yun medo meizen. Nou, yun keryon meizen Leksa. Yu meizen Leksa_ (Commander … your body is beautiful. No, your soul is beautiful Lexa. You are beautiful Lexa.)"

" _Mochof, ai Prisa_ (Thank you, my Princess)." Lexa actually blushed but then her expression turned predatory. "Now it's your turn." Lexa took Clarke's clothing off of her body slowly, almost like she was memorizing every new patch of skin available to her. With each article of clothing Clarke became more and more restless and the wetness soaking her underwear was becoming more apparent as she lay in wait.

Clarke was almost impatient enough to take her clothes off when Lexa finally peeled her underwear off of her body. The anticipation for what Lexa would do to her next filled her as she watched Lexa climb onto the bed closer to the end where Clarke's legs were. It was then that Clarke had an idea of where this was going but instead of finally meeting her center Lexa instead started kissing around her ankle much to Clarke's dismay and awe. She was disappointed that Lexa hadn't gone straight for her clit or at least started licking at her arousal but she had never felt more worshipped as Lexa never lost eye contact with her as she kissed up her left leg. It was so sensual.

Lexa nudged Clarke's legs further apart to give her room and placed a soft, almost reverent kiss against her pussy lips before she stuck her entire tongue inside and Clarke nearly screamed at the pleasure, letting out a hoarse groan at the gentle invasion.

"Ooh, yes, finally Lexa." Clarke moaned indiscernible words as Lexa started eating her pussy out but the occasional word made it out of her mouth. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, faster Lexa! Fuck! Oh, fuck me. You weren't kidding … oh, right there! About eating me when I finally came home." Bucking her hips because the pleasure was too great, Lexa had to place a hand across her stomach to still her as she continued to thrust her tongue in and out of Clarke at a leisurely pace, almost torturous for Clarke. "Please, Lexa, a little faster." Lexa smirked and sped up the movement of her tongue and Clarke gave a more powerful buck in response and Lexa could feel her tightening around her tongue. "Shit, Lexa. I'm … unh, Lexa, ah, I'm going to fuck! Fuck … I'm … cumming!" Another powerful buck and Clarke was coming all over Lexa's tongue and mouth and Lexa drank every drop that landed in her mouth, swallowing every gush of flavor as Clarke reached her orgasm and was coming down from the high.

"I love how you taste Clarke. I really do. Your arousal is as sweet as you are, delicious." Lexa smirked at Clarke and Clarke couldn't help but find that attractive as well.

"Get up here," Clarke demanded. Clarke kissed Lexa as soon as she was up high enough for their lips to meet and she moaned at how she tasted on Lexa's sweet tongue. Before Lexa could realize what she was doing, Clarke had flipped them so that she was on top. "It's my turn to make you scream my name in pleasure Lexa."

Not giving Lexa a chance to respond or protest Clarke thrust two fingers into Lexa and latched her lips onto her clit. " _Klark … jok … jok ai Klark!_ (Clarke … fuck … fuck me Clarke!)" Lexa panted heavily as Clarke thrust her fingers quickly, her rhythm almost brutally fast in tandem with harsh sucks against Lexa's clit. Lexa came within moments of this and as Lexa came down from her high, sex twitching at the emptiness when Clarke removed her fingers. Lexa didn't even have a chance to whine from the emptiness before Clarke's tongue replaced her fingers and she swallowed down Lexa's warm cum. She hummed at the taste and Lexa moaned her name over and over again at the wonderful vibrations Clarke's humming gave her still twitching center. Clarke's humming in fact set Lexa off for another orgasm and she shuddered at the sensation of coming so soon again.

"You taste great on my tongue Lexa. You're just as delicious as I thought you would be. So tangy on my tongue. God, I don't know why we waited so long to make love but I could do this all day with you, Lexa." Clarke sat up, straddling Lexa's stomach and Lexa moaned at feeling Clarke's fresh coat of wetness against her abs and she groaned when Clarke sucked her fingers clean. "I could come on your delectable abs. Why are you so fucking sexy Lexa?"

"Clarke, you swear so much when we're having sex. You've never sworn before but here you are, swearing left and right like a dirty girl."

" _Shof op Leksa_ (Be quiet Lexa.)"

"Why don't you make me Clarke?" Lexa challenged.

"Oh, now you're asking for it." Clarke never backed down from a challenge. She moved up Lexa's body until her pussy was above Lexa's face and when she looked down to make sure the position was okay with Lexa she started grinding her face against Lexa's mouth and groaned when Lexa pushed her tongue inside of Clarke's wet center. Lexa brought her hands up to cup Clarke's ass, squeezing hard as Clarke rode her face. "Yes, fuck, Lexa." Clarke was gently grinding now because she didn't want to hurt Lexa and it was almost impossible for her to ride Lexa's tongue because she wanted to go so much faster but she didn't want to risk hurting Lexa. Lexa could sense this and pulled her tongue out of Clarke and Clarke silently thanked her as she started to ride Lexa's face like she really wanted to and moaned as she came after just a few more seconds.

They continued for a few more rounds until they lay on their backs to catch their breath and brought the sheets over their body. Clarke took the time to notice the tattoos on Lexa's body. When she started tracing up and down on the one on her back Lexa smiled. "Do you have any?" Lexa asked.

"Uh, just one on my wrist. It's my dad's name … Jake."

Lexa turned to face Clarke, "we can talk about something else, Clarke."

Clarke smirked cheekily at Lexa, "we don't have to talk at all." Lexa smiled widely and moved the few inches that separated them and leaned in to kiss Clarke, balancing her weight on her right arm while her left moved down Clarke's body, ready for another few rounds.

X

So this chapter was pretty smutastic. I was originally going to have them wait for their sexy times right before Lexa had to leave like how Thirteen was but I figured that it would be like shooting Lexa again … what *pointing fingers at a certain somebody* so I gave them a week to enjoy instead. I might have stolen a few lines from the good part of that episode but so what? Sue me for it! Also, I'm not asking for any set amount of reviews every chapter or anything but something more than one or two per chapter to tell me your thoughts would be really nice. Please? I try to update everyday but yesterday was a 12 hour long shift for me and most of it was hell because we were slammed yesterday.

姫宮光る


	6. Escape

Chapter 6

Escape

X

For the next week Clarke and Lexa made love, had sex, and fucked every chance they got. The first few days were filled with gentle lovemaking and the closer to the end of the week before Lexa had to leave with Clarke the more vigorous and desperate their lovemaking became. It was usually quick and rough now with intermittent bouts of tender, gentle, loving caresses and many rounds of it. Clarke had never felt so sore in her life in certain places but the delicious ache was always worth it if she got to fall asleep in Lexa's arms every night. Today was the day, tonight they were leaving and Clarke couldn't bring herself to face Lexa at all. She had locked herself in the bathroom when she got up to get ready for work.

Lexa knocked on the door. "Clarke? I know how difficult this is for you … it's just as difficult for me but … you can't lock yourself in there all day. You have to come out eventually." Lexa sighed when she received silence. "If I could … I would stay with you, I would never leave. But … my people need me I … need you but my people need me as well Clarke. I need you more than anything but I have a duty to my people and I can't just stop leading them. Please … come out? We still have your week long vacation. You should make the most of it instead of pushing me away. We need to cherish what little time we still have with each other Clarke."

Several long moments of silence passed and Lexa almost left until she heard the door click and open. When she met Clarke's face Lexa's heart broke. There were obvious tear stains despite Clarke wiping them away and her eyes were bloodshot, nose running somehow still adorably to Lexa. Normally if she saw someone crying the way Clarke was she would be completely unmoved and further disgusted by Clarke's pain made her heart ache in ways she never would have thought possible. "I don't want you to leave … I won't want to leave after I go with you but … I have to, we have to …" Clarke stopped, unable to finish her sentence, too emotional.

"Clarke, you know that I would love to have you stay with me but then … you would be in the middle of war against your own people. How would you be able to watch me kill your people and still love me?"

"I wouldn't care Lexa! I know that your daggers aren't just there for decoration! My people have done you wrong! Our _leader_ has done you wrong Lexa. If it weren't for his egomaniac and preying on people's fears there wouldn't _be_ a war at all! He would have every council member killed if they went against him, executed for 'mutiny' he'd say so people would believe his reasons for justifying senseless death of our own people, other leaders. He would have my own mother killed and I know it."

Brushing away a few stray tears tenderly, Lexa leaned in and kissed Clarke's temple gently and lovingly. Despite how upset Clarke still was, she felt comforted in that intimate moment. "You know that I love you dearly and I would never be able to live with myself if you … if something were to happen to you Clarke. Please promise me you'll stay safe." Clarke remained silent in response and Lexa knew that the other girl had been thinking dangerous thoughts lately. She might not have said anything but Lexa could see the look in her eyes every time she became lost in those thoughts. Lexa had noticed lately that sometimes Clarke would become so lost in her thoughts she would forget everything in her surroundings. "I might not know what you're planning but I can see that you are planning something in your eyes Clarke."

"Why do you have to know me so well?" Then another thought struck Clarke and Lexa wasn't sure if she'd like whatever was going to come out of the blonde's mouth next. "What if I help your people? What if I … gather some people I know and trust and tell them about this situation and if they agree to help?"

A thoughtful look passed over Lexa's face. "But you haven't really spoken to anyone since I've been here. Do you have friends who would be willing to help you?"

"Yes … I have been distant the last few years … after my father died they were all there for me and I loved their support. But then … something happened about four years ago and I … well, a few of them are on my side about it but I didn't want to them to feel torn with having to choose so I told them that they could be free to be friends with the other person in the incident."

"Please explain Clarke, you're being too vague."

Sighing, Clarke elaborated. "I was part of a group of friends and friends of friends. The Blake siblings, Bellamy and Octavia, Wells Jaha, Finn Collins, Monty Green, Jasper Jordan, and Raven Reyes joined us later. At first I was just friends with Wells for the longest time and then Bellamy and Octavia became my friends when we were in high school. Octavia is a year younger than me and her brother was in college when I first met them, being a few years older than both of us. I met Monty and Jasper a year later and we became pretty close friends. Sometime during my senior year I met Finn. I thought he was single and he never told me he wasn't. His girlfriend was from another state and he had moved here first before her by a few weeks. I didn't know and I liked him so we went on a few dates when I found out different. His girlfriend Raven moved to the same state as him about a month or two later and I realized what had happened after she kissed him."

Lexa's face and tone were both angry when she spoke up, "he led you on? If I was in your life at the time I would have killed him for such a thing."

This caused Clarke to chuckle. "Is it weird of me to find this strangely romantic and a bit of turn on despite you threatening to kill someone Lexa? That was the Commander talking and not Lexa."

"I would do so much more if it meant keeping anyone from harming you physically or emotionally Clarke."

Clarke leaned in kiss Lexa so gently, ever so softly. "That's why I love you so much, Lexa." They shared a tender, affectionate smile before Clarke pressed another kiss to Lexa's lips and continued with her story, as much as she would be okay with spending the rest of her time before work staring at Lexa she still needed to finish getting ready. "Anyways. It was in that moment that I started backing off, stayed away from Finn. I was under a lot of stress my senior year when I knew that something was probably going to happen to my father because Wells' father was shot and murdered our junior year as the Chancellor and Pike had taken over. Jaha, at least he had some morals and wouldn't kill his friend for anything he might know but with the change of power came a lot of unknowns and that got my father killed. Pike wasn't my father's friend and he didn't care about the politics of killing him. Everything went to hell after that because I told Raven what Finn and I had done when I couldn't handle the guilt anymore a few years later. She didn't blame me but Finn went a little crazy afterwards and I left without a word and moved out to this area for college. He went on a rampage trying to find me, interrogating our friends. When he found me I was hanging out with some friends I had made here and he flipped out and started a fight with a bunch of them and he had a gun on him for whatever reason and he accidentally shot Raven when she moved to stop him. She … became partially paralyzed in one leg and lost some use of that leg."

For a moment they just looked at each other, Lexa's face was stoic but her eyes were thoughtful. When Clarke looked away from her gaze she just knew. "You know this isn't your fault Clarke right?" Clarke didn't answer and that cemented what Lexa already knew. "I'm telling you now that it isn't your fault Clarke. Look at me Clarke, look at me please." Taking a shuddering breath Clarke looked up into those piercing eyes. "You aren't at fault for Finn's actions. He is. He chose to do those things, he chose to fire his weapon without regard to other's safety so he is at fault. Not you."

"Even if that's true … I feel like I pushed him by ignoring him and if it hadn't been for me … he might not have."

" _No!_ " Lexa said vehemently. "Raven getting shot was Finn's fault and he has to live with the consequences."

"Actually he doesn't because he shot himself a few days later when it came out that Raven would never get full use of her leg back because of where he shot her in the spine. He killed himself to escape that pain."

"But none of this is your fault Clarke." When Clarke opened her mouth to say something Lexa cut her off. "Why do you blame yourself for the actions of someone else? He chose to become involved with you when he knew that this girl still loved him. It was his choice, not yours Clarke."

"Lexa, it's not just that." Clarke said desperately.

"Then tell me what I'm missing here, please. I don't understand what it is that I'm missing Clarke."

Holding back tears, Clarke took a deep, shuddering breath and Lexa immediately took Clarke into her arms. Clarke was holding back the urge to sob and it hurt to do so. "I was there … when he killed himself Lexa. I should have stopped him, should have done more to prevent it." That was the moment Lexa realized why Clarke was so torn up about this boy's death. She merely held Clarke as she cried almost violently against her, finally giving in to the urge to sob, to cry her eyes out. At first she had thought that Clarke still had residual feelings for the boy but now she could see that his death haunted her, deeply so.

"You can't blame yourself for that Clarke. That was also his choice, a selfish choice he made but his alone. Not yours. You didn't hold the gun to his head, you didn't pull the trigger, and you didn't do anything to kill him. He did that all on his own and you can't blame yourself for any of it." Lexa pressed a soft kiss to Clarke's temple and felt more than heard her deep shuddering breaths shaking her entire body. "I am an unbiased party and I can see clearly that none of this was your fault Clarke. Not a single thing is on you or for you to take the blame for. Does this girl, Raven, blame you for his death?"

"Kind of? I don't know anymore. At first … when it happened we were all a bit broken. I tried to … I tried wrestling the gun for him when he first ran for it but he was faster and stronger than me. I called 119, the emergency number in our country, before he shot himself. I was on the phone when they heard the gunshot while I was explaining what happened and I broke then. There was nothing I could do because he had locked himself in another room and I couldn't break the door. No matter what I did, I would not have made it in time and when they came … they found me on the floor in front of the door but I don't even remember what happened after. I was asked question after question by the police but the officer, Lieutenant Burns, told them to go easy on me considering I just basically witnessed a friend's death." Clarke breathed a little bit easier after that revelation and Lexa continued to hold her and rub her back soothingly.

"Clarke, thank you for telling me something so … personal. You … you are so strong for having gone through something like that and being stronger for it." Lexa closed her eyes for a moment. "Just like I did after losing Costia."

"It was hard, really hard. My friends … they never wanted to pick sides but Raven needed them more and I told them that I didn't mind because she lost someone she loved and on top of that her leg is never going to be the same again. She went through a lot in a short amount of time." Clarke looked so forlorn that Lexa wondered if her friends ever did speak to her again after Finn's death.

"So, have you spoken to them since?"

"Well, this happened only about four years ago and only a few still talk to me by texting me. Not only that but Wells … he was my closest friend. We understood each other because we both lost our fathers but then he … died in a car accident. They were so torn when it first happened. I was in my last year of residency and only had to complete the boards, or USMLE test, and I was done and licensed. After what happened I was allowed some time off from the hospital I was currently working at because I was exhibiting some PTSD symptoms. I kept seeing his face everywhere and talking to him as if he was really there. Not only that but if I heard loud noises I would flinch and go back to the moment he shot himself. It was a terrible year for me." Clarke sighed, "and my friends … they really didn't know what to do between their own lives, grieving, and having to comfort both of us. They didn't mind going to the both of us but Raven made her distaste for them visiting me very apparent and she would refuse to let me visit every time I tried to go to the hospital she was at after Finn died."

"You are far too kind, far too selfless Clarke. You allowed your friends to go to Raven because you felt she needed them more than you did and for that … I love you even more but I wish you were more selfish too. Have you spoken to any of them recently?"

Clarke shrugged. "Like I said, we text every now and then but we haven't really met up much since and I think it's more to do with their guilt than not wanting to see me. I'm sure if I invited them all over they would come." Clarke startled then. "I'm going to be late for work!" Clarke started getting dressed as Lexa chuckled.

"Don't worry about breakfast, I'll make something quick, healthy, filling, and easy to eat on the go for you." Lexa made the fluffiest, tastiest omelets Clarke had ever eaten. She put tomatoes in them and Clarke hated tomatoes but she ate it all anyways because it was so delicious she didn't care. It also helped that when Lexa first made them and Clarke had made a comment about her dislike of tomatoes Lexa had looked so uncharacteristically crestfallen Clarke didn't have the heart to not at least try. What followed was her essentially inhaling the omelet and Lexa smiled triumphantly. Clarke made it her mission to make Lexa smile like that more often afterwards.

X

After a quiet morning and afternoon shift at the hospital Clarke decided it was time to call up her friends and finally face them. She would wait to include Lexa in her decision. Upon entering her house Clarke felt arms wrap around her, warm breath in her ear, and a soft but strong voice sincerely saying, " _Mounin hou, ai hodnes_ (Welcome home, my love)." A large smile spread across Clarke's face in response to the affectionate mood Lexa was in.

" _Mochof, ai tombom Leksa_ (Thank you, my heart Lexa.)" Lexa let out an adorable giggle in response, something Clarke was amazed by.

"I missed you while you were away Clarke." Lexa said, nuzzling further into Clarke's neck. It was in that moment that Clarke realized how much Lexa didn't want to leave. She had already known that Lexa really wanted to stay with her but it was then that she realized how much Lexa was repressing her feelings perhaps to comfort her.

"Lexa … I know that you've said as much and that you really meant it each time but … it didn't really register to me until now how much you don't want to leave me here. Well, how much you don't want to leave here to go back to your people only to have me come back here sooner rather than later." Clarke sighed into Lexa's embrace as she felt Lexa nod in agreeance. "Well, I might have a plan to help end this war between our people and it might even be able to broker peace between us if … well if things go according to plan."

"What is your plan Clarke? Speak true, I would like to know right away."

"Okay, okay. Don't get too excited Lexa! I haven't even started telling you the details just yet. Let's sit down first, my feet hurt." Clarke removed her shoes and put them on her organized shoe rack before walking hand in hand with Lexa over to her loveseat. Lexa immediately positioned Clarke so that she could massage her feet. "Lexa, you are so sweet. Thank you so much."

"The plan Clarke, what is the plan?" Lexa asked impatiently, which caused Clarke to chuckle in response.

"So impatient." Lexa gave Clarke one of her unblinking, Commander stares and still managed to somehow show her fondness in the hard look on her face. "You're so cute and endearing Lexa. That won't work on me because I can see the softness in your gaze. Don't worry, I know it's reserved only for me, love." This caused a pout to replace her glare and Clarke caved. "Okay, okay Lexa! Just not that pout! Gosh, why did you have to be born so absolutely gorgeous and adorable? I can't handle you looking at me like that. If only your army of warriors knew that their _Heda_ is really an adorable puppy named Lexa instead of the badass warrior she portrays in front of them."

For a moment Lexa completely froze, even the massage she had been giving Clarke halted as she slowly registered what Clarke had said. Once she had a moment to digest, she slowly turned her head and her horrified expression was enough to cause Clarke to burst out laughing maniacally because it was just too funny. Commander badass sass had turned into Commander horrified and in shock. "You wouldn't do that to me Clarke … would you?" The pout was back on her face and how could Clarke say no to that face?

"You really don't play fair Lexa. I won't tell them, I promise." Lexa's blindingly bright smile was more than worth Clarke admitting defeat. "So, anyways back to that plan I have. I have an idea about how to take Pike out of power without him figuring out what's happening and stopping me before I'm ready. My father … he had this video he made with the truth on it about what Pike has done. I don't know where my father put it but I can almost guarantee it is somewhere in my mother's house. My mother … she took his death pretty hard, blamed herself because she couldn't talk him out of trying to tell our people the truth about Pike's motives."

A thoughtful look came over Lexa's features as she listened to Clarke and when Clarke was done she seemed to be processing everything that had been said. "How will you let other people see this … video of yours Clarke? Will you enlist your friends' help?"

"I kind of have to because my friends are all experts in different areas. Monty, he's a computer genius, certified genius even. He can hack into anything and figure out how to do things that blow my mind all of the time. Jasper knows chemistry pretty well, Bellamy is good at subterfuge for his line of work. Octavia chose to go travel the world and learn about many languages and cultures and Raven … I don't know if she's still in engineering but she was the youngest person to ever get into our most prestigious engineering school in the last 52 years." Clarke sighed. She missed interacting with people in a social way rather than professionally.

"Clarke … you miss them a lot, don't you? I can see that you do so why haven't you contacted them more often? They sound like they are important to you and it seems like you've been through a lot together too."

"Guilt more than anything. I know you said it isn't my fault but I feel like it is all of the time. In my mind, I know but in my heart … it feels like I killed him with my own bare hands … like I was the one who shot him." Letting out a sigh, Clarke closed her eyes but opened them again when she felt Lexa's hands on her face.

"Let it go, let your demons go Clarke. This Finn's death has haunted you for far too long. Talk to your friends not because you need them to help me but because you deserve to know what friendship feels like again. There is no rush for me to leave tonight. I can tell my people that we must be careful during the escape because we found out there is an encampment nearby." Clarke shook her head.

"No Lexa, we must leave tonight. I can at least tell my friends about this situation quickly but … we must escape tonight before your people come knocking on my door and kill me for delaying this any further than I have."

"Don't worry about them. I am their leader, I command them. They do not have any right or power to command me." Just as Lexa opened her mouth to say more Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa softly.

"Be that as it may, I want to go now because my vacation starts tomorrow and I'd like to see to it that we spend all of that time together where you will be safer. I don't want anyone to find you here and kill you."

" _Sha, ai Prisa_ (Yes, my princess.)" Clarke blushed at the affectionate nickname. Coming from Lexa it was even sweeter because Lexa seemed like the kind of person who didn't like anybody else. To be loved by someone who doesn't like anyone else made Clarke feel special.

"You flatterer. Go get ready. I'll text my friends and we can bring some food for your people, though I doubt we'll have enough to feed everyone. I'm sure they'll at least appreciate the gesture and will be less likely to murder me in my sleep."

Lexa smirked at that. "You will be sleeping with me in my tent, there is no way for them to even attempt such a thing let alone succeed. If they defy me, they know they will die by my hand."

"Again, you're being oddly romantic again despite threatening to kill people Lexa. Only you would be able to do such a thing." Clarke rolled her eyes at Lexa's beaming smile. Only murder would look good when Lexa was the one committing it.

X

So, trying to keep up with that daily chapter update thing. It's not easy doing daily updates and I would really appreciate more reviews for inspiration to keep going with all of the ideas I have for this fic but reviews are really lacking so far with just two for the last two chapters. Please keep inspiring me with more reviews or I'm going to have to update a lot more slowly in the future because I'm not feeling as inspired to keep writing.

姫宮光る


	7. How We Survive

Chapter 7

How We Survive

X

After sending out a group text message to all of her friends explaining that she needed their help, Clarke watched as they all responded within a few minutes of her text message. Lexa watched in amazement as words poured in from several different people. It was instant communication, something that Lexa didn't have in her country. Technology was something that Trigeda didn't use and it was part of the reason they still hadn't won the war against Arkadia. They had stronger fighters and had to use stealthy methods to kill the Arkadians. It was an ongoing battle that neither side was anywhere near winning. Arkadia had better, more advanced weaponry but Trigeda had better strategists and fought with more stealth. It was a draining war between evenly matched countries.

They were sitting on the loveseat next to each other, Clarke as close to Lexa as possible without sitting on her lap. Several positive responses came through asking what Clarke needed help with. Clarke had sent a message to Bellamy, Octavia, Monty, and Jasper but unexpectedly she had also received a message from Raven. The text asked her why she didn't ask her for help as well, like she had forgiven Clarke for Finn's death. Clarke froze as she stared at the text message on her phone. "Clarke, what is it? Why do you look so upset?"

"I got a text message … from Raven. She hasn't contacted me once in the last four years … until today Lexa." Clarke turned to gaze to Lexa and she looked completely shell shocked at first. But she seemed to recover after another moment. "I haven't heard from her in so long and now that she's contacting me … I don't know what to say to her."

"Why don't you start by explaining the situation with your corrupt Chancellor and your plans can come after we see if they are trustworthy Clarke?" The way Clarke nodded her head almost absentmindedly caused a smile to form on Lexa's face. "The things that I am feeling now, I had always thought they were impossible to feel. Things like love and affection beyond friendship and sometimes not even friendship, they were all things I thought a convenient lie to make people feel like love was real. I always thought emotions like loving someone, feeling affection for them was a myth until I met you. I felt an immediate attraction to you even if I didn't show it."

Clarke smiled widely, "why must you be so perfect Lexa? When I first saw you I thought that you were devastatingly gorgeous. One of the first things I noticed when you woke up … was how striking your gaze was and how piercing your green eyes are. Your facial expression might have been stoic but I could see your emotions through your eyes quite clearly Lexa."

"You are just as romantic as I Clarke. You make me swoon."

"Lexa, this is not a competition. Stop flirting so expertly with me. I need to talk to my friends, not feel the urge to show you how much I love you on the first flat surface I find if you keep this up." Lexa smirked at that admission but relented.

"Of course, Clarke. I am compelled to do whatever you desire." Clarke groaned upon hearing that.

"Double entendres like that aren't helping my situation or yours for that matter Lexa."

A genuinely confused expression took over Lexa's face. "I don't understand what I said to get a reaction like that out of you Clarke."

Realization dawned on Clarke. Lexa spoke rather properly so she wouldn't have had any dirty thoughts in mind when she said that. "Sorry Lexa. I just forget sometimes that you aren't quite like other people around here when it comes to sexual jokes and such." Clarke sighed, "when I was still speaking to my friends regularly Octavia and Raven would often make sexual jokes or innuendos every chance they could. Bellamy was always trying to find the next girl he would sleep with until he finally found one who made him settle down. She was good for him. I don't know if they're still together though. It's been so many years since I last saw any of them."

Gently cupping Clarke's face, Lexa leaned in and kissed her in that soft way that made Clarke melt. "Your friends obviously still care about you a great deal or else they would not have responded to you so swiftly, Clarke. You have nothing to worry about _ai hodnes_ (my love.)"

" _Mochof ai Heda Tombom Blinka_ (Thank you, my Commander Heart Eyes)." Clarke said as she leaned in to kiss Lexa, who was momentarily stunned by the nickname Clarke had just called her by. Lexa kissed back absentmindedly as she ran the words over in her head. After a moment Lexa finally managed to respond.

"Commander Heart Eyes? I'm your Commander Heart Eyes? Just how did you figure out how to say that?" Lexa asked, awe obvious in her tone of voice.

Smirking triumphantly, Clarke replied with a cheeky tone. "I have been paying attention to your lessons but mostly … you called me your _tombom_ before, your heart and I figured since _mela op, blinka au_ means 'heads up, eyes open' I could use those key words to call you my Commander Heart Eyes. You can't deny my creativity or my brilliance." Lexa shook her head at Clarke.

"There is no one else like you Clarke." Lexa had that fond smile on her face again but they were both broken away from staring lovingly at each other when Clarke's phone went off in rapid succession. "Must that … cell phone make so much noise Clarke? It is quite distracting and loud."

"Lexa, it needs to be loud enough for me to find it if I ever lose it or forget where I last left it. It's also convenient for me to know when someone has responded to my text messages." Clarke unlocked her phone to find that they were all anxious for a response because she hadn't responded in the last five minutes. Sighing Clarke responded quickly to ask them if they could keep a secret. Not yet responding to Raven's text message, Clarke stared at it. There was so much she could say to her, so much she wanted to ask her too.

"Clarke, you don't have to say anything to Raven. You don't owe her anything after how she treated you but if it helps you more to know, then ask her … talk to her." Clarke looked into Lexa's eyes for strength, for the courage she needed to face Raven again.

"Okay, okay, I will. I need to know why she's decided to contact me after all of this time. I didn't even know that she never changed her number. Kind of assumed that she would have changed her number on the off chance that I would try to contact her." Taking a deep breath Clarke responded by asking her how she was, how her leg and back were doing after all of these years. The simple response was that she doing well enough on her own but then blunt Raven asked again what Clarke needed help with and why she didn't text her as well.

"What are they saying Clarke?" Lexa asked from her right, breaking Clarke out of her thoughts.

"You can read the messages with me Lexa, I don't mind." Clarke smiled at Lexa's thoughtfulness and leaned over to kiss her again. Just as Clarke made to pull away, Lexa reached out and cupped the back of Clarke's neck and held her head in place so she could move forward the few inches separating them to kiss Clarke once more. She deepened the kiss and pushed her tongue into Clarke's open mouth easily, their tongues meeting sensually and causing a moan of approval to leave Clarke's throat before Lexa pulled away, much to Clarke's obvious disappointment.

"Not that I don't enjoy kissing you Clarke, what was that for?" Lexa smiled, pinching Clarke's cheek because she was pouting at her with her so adorably she attempted to dilute the effect by pulling at her cheek. The effect had the opposite intended effect as Clarke became even more adorably pouty instead of less much to Lexa's dismay and inability to deny Clarke.

"Because you were being sweet and respecting my privacy even though you didn't need to … well, more like the few people I've been with have ever been as respectable and honorable as you. I must say that my taste in men has never been as good as my taste in women. No one has ever compared to you, the way I feel about you, or the way you make me feel." Lexa beamed at Clarke's way of describing what they meant to each other. It was something that she wasn't necessarily insecure about but it was just nice having the affirmation as well.

"There are almost no words to describe the way you make me feel Clarke. Utter bliss isn't enough to say how happy I am, happiness, joy, free, glee, delight … none of these words have a strong enough meaning, nothing can compare to these feelings I have whenever I am simply sitting next to you Clarke. You are … more unique than words can say, more special to me than anyone and anything in this life. I wish I had the words to tell you how much I love and cherish you but nothing is enough for me to describe these feelings. You are what words cannot describe." Lexa finished and Clarke was surprised she hadn't interrupted Lexa somewhere after she said that utter bliss wasn't enough by kissing the life out of her. In all honesty, Lexa would be coming undone right now if Clarke hadn't received several text messages startling her into remembering her friends right now.

Groaning Clarke looked down at the vibrating and ringing phone. She was just glad that she had a long enough ringtone playing that she didn't get sick of it as easily as she would if it were only five seconds of the same thing incessantly playing until she acknowledged her phone in one way or another. Well, throwing her phone against a wall was definitely _not_ the way to go because it wouldn't even stop the ringing and constant vibration. "I still have to respond to them but I don't know what to say or rather how to say it. I guess I can start from the beginning with how we met and how I figured out who you were."

Lexa nodded her head. "That would be a good start. The only thing I would caution is whether you can trust them not to say anything to anyone else. Especially to this Chancellor of yours, your leader."

Clarke shook her head. "They wouldn't do that to me. We've been through so much together I can't see any of them betraying me." Lexa reached over and pulled Clarke to sit on her lap as she typed out another response to her friends, telling them that she met someone who was a patient a month and a half ago. She told them that Lexa was a gunshot wound victim and about how she was attracted to her immediately upon meeting her but she found out a lot of things about her that first day after she operated on her. Before revealing Lexa's identity, Clarke asked them what they thought of Pike and his decision to go to war against the neighboring country: Trigeda. It was unanimous they all thought it was ridiculous and a stupid ploy to do something about the lack of resources they had lately. Their land, the soil was rotting because of their own waste as a nation as well as the terrible air being their own fault for adding to the air pollution.

"Your friends are as wise as you are. Perhaps … when this war is over, however it ends, they can come visit my country … I would love to have you become one of my people. I rule not only the army but I am the leader of my people as well. No one outside of Trigeda know this because they would know that all they had to do to get rid of the Commander of the army as well as the leader of the nation would be through killing me alone."

"Does that mean you're always in danger Lexa?" Clarke asked, an uneasy look on her face. Lexa nodded in response. "I don't know how I feel about that. Well, I know I feel worried and anxious now for sure but … it would be so easy to lose you and I don't like that."

"No, Clarke. I have been _Heda_ for six years now, longer than any other. My ascension day, the day I became the Commander, I was the youngest to have ever been called to lead my people. I am now the one who has lead the longest with success. My people were not united before, clan wars breaking out between the 12 separate clans in my country. I was the first to successfully unite all 12 clans and bring us peace for the first time in all of our history. We had our peace until your people attacked under your delusional Chancellor's orders. I believe that it is quite ironic that after we gain our peace it is disrupted by another nation rather than our own clan wars." Lexa shook her head, smiling mirthlessly.

Another set of vibrations interrupted whatever Clarke was about to say. Clarke decided the truth would be okay since they were all against the stupid war they didn't agree with either. She told them about Lexa being from the army from the neighboring country and how she had been shot by one of their people. Despite being shot she walked for miles to make it to the closest neighborhood passed the outlining trees around the border and that was how Clarke came to be her doctor. "I'm not sure if I should tell them about you being the Commander or not. I don't want to endanger them by telling them too much about you Lexa."

"I understand Clarke. You don't need to tell them anything you don't want to. If you think you can trust your friends then by all means, you can reveal my identity to them Clarke. We must do what we can to leave safely, in order for me to end this war between our people. Your friends can help you end this war with whatever your plan is. My people will want to wipe out all of your people … that much I already know because it is how we survive. I will convince them otherwise somehow." Lexa paused, an emotion that Clarke couldn't quite recognize in her eyes before she realized it was vulnerability. "To be with you."

"Lexa, I love you. I want to be with you so much too. Maybe someday … when this war is over … I can live with you in your country." Clarke didn't know what would become of them after they went their separate ways but she knew that she loved Lexa too much to let her go without a fight.

"You know that I would love nothing more than that. My people will have no choice but to agree with my choice … to agree with you being my _Hedatu_."

The vibration from Clarke's phone distracted them again and Clarke decided that she would need to enlist Raven's help as well and that she would trust her with her plan. They sat in silence as Clarke finally concentrated all of her attention on talking to her friends about what she had planned to take Pike down from power. Nearly half an hour later they had a solid plan in place. They would slowly take away the power of key buildings to cut off supplies for weapons before moving on to taking Pike down from the inside. All they needed to do was decide on who the new Chancellor would be.

"We have to go now that I'm done planning Lexa. Let's bring the food that won't spoil easily in my car and we can put it in my backseat and trunk while we drive to your camp's location. You … uh, you'll have to give me directions and we have to avoid wherever my own people are stationed because my car's headlights will give our location away to them immediately. Not only that but … if they happen to see me they might not shoot but they will certainly question what I'm doing all the way out there close to the border. I don't think it will work if I say we're going camping so we'll have to be really careful."

"Of course Clarke." With that they gathered what they planned to take and left with the last rays of sunlight gleaming behind them.

X

Making it to the camp unseen was difficult because Clarke had to keep her headlights off and had to use what little light was provided by the dim lights from her car being turned on. She almost ran over several trees despite how slowly and carefully she was driving. Clarke's heart was nearly pounding out of its ribcage because she was so nervous and anxious. There was no way she would be able to save Lexa, or even herself for that matter if they got caught in this area.

She finally let out a sigh of relief when she saw what looked like a camp that definitely didn't belong to her own people. She made a slow approach as Lexa brought her radio up to talk into it. " _Indra, ai lukot en ai gouthru klir_ (Indra, my friend and I seek safe passage)."

Crackling before, " _Sha, Heda_ (Yes, Heda)," was heard over the radio, her voice sounded reluctant and annoyed.

As soon as they made it to the edge of the encampment Clarke exited the vehicle while Lexa did the same. She made a move to the backseat of the car when she felt two sets of arms grab her. " _Chit dula op splita_? (What are you doing outsider?)"

" _Breik ai au, gona_ (Let me go, warrior)." Clarke said in response, annoyed by the woman and man holding her arms.

" _Dula chit em biyo, nau Linkon en Eko!_ (Do as she says, now Lincoln and Echo!)" Lexa yelled angrily. The two backed off immediately and bowed their heads in respect.

"Lexa, it's okay. I'm fine, just startled." Clarke walked over to Lexa to calm her lover down. With a single touch of her hand to Lexa's arm, Lexa relaxed immediately and turned to face Clarke. They looked into each other's eyes and Clarke could see the vulnerability, the emotions playing in her eyes. " _Nou get yu daun Leksa_ (Don't worry Lexa)," Clarke whispered. It always made Lexa smile when Clarke spoke in _Trigedasleng_ to her.

"Okay Clarke. I will address my people, make sure they know that you are not a threat and not only that but that you are also my lover, _ai hodnes_ (my love)." Clarke desperately wanted to do more than just touch Lexa's forearm with her hand but Lexa told her that they couldn't openly show affection to each other often in front of her people. Lexa turned away from Clarke after a moment before addressing her people in a strong voice. " _En, Klark kom Arkkru don ai fisa. Nau Klark ai niron._ (Everyone, Clarke of the Ark people was my healer. Now Clarke is my lover)." Lexa took a moment to allow her people to understand the implications. " _En na spek yo daun gon yo Hedatu nau_ (Everyone will bow before your Second Commander now.)"

Everyone in the encampment bowed down as Lexa commanded. Clarke, startled by this, said, " _gyon op gonakru beja_ (get up warriors, please)." They rose at her words.

"We have brought food from Clarke's home for everyone to feast on. Come here to gather the food and share. There is not enough for everyone for more than a day but she has brought it so that we can plan the war with full stomachs."

" _Mochof Hedatu_ (Thank you Second Commander)." The warriors responded to Clarke's generosity. Clarke had bought many fruits and vegetables in bulk as well as a few different types of bread for things ready to eat without preparation. There were also several cases of water bottles in her trunk to pass around for all of the warriors and this combined with what they had already hunted made for the most satisfying and fulfilling meal in a long while. If there were any objections before, there certainly weren't as many now.

X

So, chapter 7 here. Please review to help inspire me.

姫宮光る


	8. When We Win

Chapter 8

When We Win

X

The next day was filled with planning in Lexa's war tent. Clarke was seated at Lexa's left while her circle of generals thought up new strategies and ways to get an advantage over Clarke's own people and their technology. Sitting next to Lexa was reserved for Lexa's most trusted generals so for Clarke to be seated immediately next to Lexa was an honor. Eventually Lexa interjected, having just listened to what everyone else had to say at first. She addressed her desire for Clarke to reveal her own plans to help Trigeda, to many of her generals' openly stunned expressions of utter surprise. Clarke didn't tell any of them her thoughts about the current leader of her people because it was evident she was against the man with the way she spoke about her plans.

Finally after Clarke was finished talking about taking down their weapons' supply factory there was an immediate objection. "How do we know that you're really willing to take down your own leader? And what of the next one? What if they have the same ideals as the one you supposedly want to take down?" Indra asked her sharply, giving her a look that had Lexa's nostrils flaring in obvious anger.

Clarke answered before Lexa could snap back at her angrily and hastily. "The only reason that a good number of people in my country are behind our current leader is his way of making people fear your country. If it weren't for the fact that he made them fear you in the first place they wouldn't believe everything he is telling them so blindly and foolishly. I admit that my people are being foolish in trusting in our current leader. He … I believe that he killed innocent children or at least found dead children near the border between our countries and blamed their deaths on your people so that he could become our next leader even though our way to elect leaders is different from how he came into power. Normally we have a choice of six different candidates when a leader either steps down from the position, is voted out because of they are incapable to lead well, or dies during duty. We had our six candidates but they were ignored in favor of Chancellor Pike because of his lies."

A few moments of silence followed as everyone else in the tent other than Clarke and Lexa digested the information. Even Lexa heard a few things that Clarke hadn't explained as much in how their leaders were chosen. Echo broke the silence first, "so you believe that the next leader is going to end all of this? And how do you know that your current council isn't in agreement with this Chancellor of yours?"

"Because they know that if they protest that they will be executed by his followers under the reason of treason even if it is no such thing. I know two of the council members personally because one is my mother while the other is a close friend of my family. The other four members are of like mind, they do not agree with Chancellor Pike's agenda and way of dealing with the mess our own people have created for themselves. I don't know all of his reasons for attacking your people but I do know that a part of it has to do with the pollution in our air and soil causing problems with not only our food supplies but also our oxygen supply. We have no shortage of oxygen but our air is rather toxic compared to yours. Lexa can attest to this." Lexa nodded her agreement and the others in the tent were surprised by Clarke's casual usage of their commander's name and her lack of reaction to it.

"Yes, it is true that the air is difficult to breathe. It's almost as if there is a constant fog of filth in their air. Some areas aren't as affected but other areas you can almost see the smog and haze of unclean air surrounding you entirely. The air is oppressing." Lexa said.

"So, he wants to take our lands from us then? That's what his aim is for this invasion and attack of his?" Anya spoke up this time getting murmurs of agreement to her question from the others who had yet to say anything in the tent.

"Not entirely I don't think. My mother has told me about what he wants when we speak to each other. I actually had Lexa listen in on most of our conversations when it pertained to what the council has been talking about and what their thoughts are currently. Not a single one of them like that he has forced us into a needless and pointless war. They all find it tedious and fruitless thus far. He seems to only want certain key points with better, richer soil for us to grow food on. That part of his agenda is admirable, that he wants to ensure that we will survive as a nation because our food supplies have grown too sparse. However, his methods leave a lot to be desired."

Lincoln spoke for the first time since they had all entered the tent. "You said that the public were mostly in agreeance with him so far but it has been years since the first attack and declaration of war. Do your people still believe his lie?"

The question hadn't necessarily thrown Clarke off but she wasn't sure how to answer. "I think that some have been swayed into thinking that he isn't entirely right but from what I can see they are still not as many who don't believe in him being the one doing wrong to you. Many of our people are blinded by the thought that so many seemingly innocent children died by your hands and he doesn't speak of his true intentions to anyone outside of the council. We have a certain kind of technology that allows us to see people reporting news on what is called a television screen, TV for short. Lexa was startled to see the clarity in how detailed the images are and I have shown her pictures that are used in magazines as well. Not a single one of them says anything about his plans beyond winning the war. It doesn't say anything about how I'm sure he wants the fertile soil or the cleaner air and it is because of the doubt it would sow into these people's minds." Clarke sighed, "I can't speak for everyone but I know that there are enough people who doubt that the true reasons of war stem from the loss of young, innocent lives but the majority fear and blindly listen."

Nyko spoke up next. "As a healer, from one healer to another, can you describe what truly caused these children's deaths?"

Clarke shook her head. "I never saw their bodies for my own eyes and with our technology images can be altered and made to look like what someone else wants them to look like. On the off chance that they were never altered though … I believe that they died of either illness or exposure to chemicals that would kill them because of the toxins that caused their skin to break open into many sores that they most likely bled to death because they didn't get treatment." Nyko and Echo both gave her a look of curiosity. "That is, because there was so much blood on their body, it is hard for me to say how they truly died. My firm belief is that they died from a disease but the Chancellor told our people that it was because they were killed by your people, that you tortured these children to death."

"How do you plan on helping us as you say you will? Will that not be seen as treason and cause you to be executed by this leader of yours?" Indra asked, obviously still mistrustful of Clarke but begrudgingly showing Clarke respect.

"I have enlisted the help of my friends. They all have different areas of expertise that they excel in. I will have one of my friends shut down the factories that create their weapon supplies, mainly bullets and guns. We do have use of a few other types of weapons but the main weapons are different kinds of guns. Another friend can help me bypass security in the building that the Chancellor spends most of his time in. I plan on confronting him directly with the help of another friend who specializes in espionage, or spying. He can help by infiltrating the building and learning the layout for us to get a clear path to Pike. Maybe he can even figure out Pike's schedule while he's there and I think my other friend who specializes in technology can help us by hacking into their systems to make it look like he's supposed to be there. I have a friend who can help us with making things if she will help us … she can make us something that will jam other frequencies so they can't listen in on our radios."

"You have a very solid plan but why help us at all? We're your enemy and you could be killed for helping us, branded a traitor by your own people." Anya asked, also unsure of Clarke but questioning her motives more than anything else.

"Lexa … is special to me but even before that, I never agreed with anything that our current Chancellor is advocating for. I'm doing this because what he's doing is wrong, what we're doing is wrong. He ordered an attack on your people because of our own mistakes. The fact that he has to lie about what he is doing is the first sign of how wrong he is, how wrong my country is for listening to him. Not all of us are innocent but not all of us are guilty either. I want to do right by fixing this, I want to right the wrongs of our current Chancellor. I don't know if I will die in the process or if I will be condemned by my own people but what I do know is that if I have to die doing what I believe is right … then so be it."

When Clarke mentioned that she would die fixing the mistakes her people had made Lexa tensed and clenched her jaw tightly. "I would prefer it if you didn't die for your people's mistakes, _ai hodnes_ (my love)."

Clarke let out a soft sigh, "I would rather not die either but … when I go to confront the Chancellor … there is a chance he will have guards with him. I will have Bellamy with me but I don't know how many guards he will have with him. I have heard that he has two guards with him at all times and I will not risk anymore of your people dying because of him. There's only so much I can do without being caught immediately. My plan is to have that video ready somehow. I don't know if I'll be able to find it but I will try my best but I need a plan B in case I can't find the video my father made."

Lexa's eyes were wet with emotion and the other five people in the planning tent felt like they were intruding on their leader and her love. "Clarke … promise me you'll be safe, that you won't let it get to the point that you might die. I can't lose you." Lexa pressed her forehead against Clarke's intimately as she pulled her closer.

"Promises aren't meant to be broken. I can't promise something that I don't know for sure I can actually keep. What I will promise is that I will be careful, that I'll try not to get caught but I can't promise that I won't be injured at all." Clarke pulled Lexa to her and Lexa buried her face in Clarke's neck, not caring about the other people in the tent witnessing this. She trusted everyone in the tent with her life and knew that they would never speak of her weakness to anyone else.

"Don't die. Can you promise me that you won't die?"

"You know that I can't promise anything but what I will promise is that if I make it out of all of this all right … I will contact you somehow, some way. Whether my friends have to do it or not … I will let you know if we succeed or not. I believe that we can win though. When we win, not if, I want to come to your country and it won't just be a visit … I'm hoping to live here with you Lexa."

"Of course Clarke, you would be more than welcome to live here with me." Clarke pulled away and almost leaned in for a kiss when someone cleared their throats and Clarke blushed, having forgotten that there were other people in the tent as well.

" _Heda_ , what will we do if she succeeds?" Ryder, who had yet to speak at all, finally voiced his thoughts.

" _When_ Clarke succeeds we will withdraw and go back to our lives. We can attempt to make peace with their new leader, perhaps ally our countries together in a binding contract or make a peace treaty." When it seemed like there was nothing else to be said, Lexa dismissed everyone. Once everyone was gone Lexa took hold of Clarke's hand and lead her out of the tent.

"Lexa? Where are we going?"

"To my tent where we can be alone." Clarke liked the sound of that but being that these were tents she was going to have to try to be quiet but she highly doubt that that was going to work. She was a very vocal person to Lexa's gracefulness and quietness in bed. It was like watching a work of art when Lexa orgasmed. Lexa was so quiet that sometimes Clarke couldn't tell if she was enjoying it but then she would let out a quiet, pleasured moan or her thighs would jump and she could _feel_ Lexa squeeze her and suck her in or felt an extra gush of her arousal.

Clarke was becoming wet at the thoughts and images plaguing her mind. "I can't wait to be alone with you," Clarke said huskily and Lexa looked behind her at Clarke.

"Why is that Clarke?"

"You know why Lexa."

"Because you wish to be affectionate?" They had reached Lexa's tent and where just pushing aside the curtains when Clarke responded lustfully.

"That's one way of putting it but I'm just going to show you what I've been thinking about doing since you told me we were going to be alone in your tent." Lexa pulled Clarke eagerly over to her bed of furs before capturing her lips in a forceful, bruising kiss that caused them both to moan into each other's mouths. It had been too long since they had last had each other.

"Clarke, you have to be quiet." Clarke gave Lexa a look. "Well, quieter or at least try to unless you want my entire camp to know what I'm doing to you."

"Just because you're quieter than me doesn't mean that you don't moan loudly when I really fuck you Lexa. Remember how my neighbors actually knocked on my door the other night to make sure I was alright when I was fucking you against a wall in the living room? It was so embarrassing because they couldn't look me in the eye when they realized I wasn't being murdered and they had obviously interrupted us. At least you got your orgasm first before they knocked and it tasted great but I'm sure the evidence was all over my lips even though I tried to wipe it off before answering."

"I thought we agreed to never mention it again Clarke?" Clarke laughed at the obvious red tint to Lexa's cheeks.

"No, we agreed to never talk to those neighbors ever again actually." Lexa had recovered from her embarrassment and sat down on the bed, looking up at Clarke with such vulnerability. "Lexa." Their eyes were communicating so much to each other right now, saying what they couldn't bring themselves to say out loud about their impending separation from each other.

Clarke leaned down and kissed Lexa before climbing on top of Lexa and ridding Lexa of her top and doing the same to herself. Before long they were both naked and just admiring each other's bodies. Clarke moved Lexa to the middle of the bed of furs and kissed her gently on the lips before moving down further to her magnificent jawline. "Clarke!" Lexa exclaimed when Clarke found Lexa's pulse point and started sucking it harshly. Clarke moved down Lexa's body slowly, as if she was worshipping Lexa's body and trying to memorize everything, every part of her. And in a way Clarke was trying to memorize how soft Lexa's skin felt against her lips, how sweet and salty her skin tasted, the sweet smell that always seemed to permeate Lexa's skin, and the sight of her smooth skin as she travelled lower and lower down her body.

"You are so beautiful Lexa," Clarke breathed once she reached Lexa's center. She was taking in the sight of her open and wet lips for a long moment before she leaned in closer for a smell and sighed contentedly before leaning in and burying her tongue inside of Lexa, drawing out a loud moan of her name.

" _Clarke!_ "

"You're usually not so vocal," Clarke said, pulling away from Lexa's sex and smirking at the sound of Lexa whining at the loss of Clarke's tongue.

"No, I'm not but you riled me up earlier and took your sweet time to get to my vagina." Lexa was pouting right now and Clarke almost wanted to laugh at how adorable Lexa was being but she could tell that Lexa was in no mood for begging.

"Don't worry, I'm going to you right up until you're screaming my name for all of your camp to hear you being dominated by me." Before Lexa could protest Clarke was entering her with her tongue and sucking on her lips causing a loud moan to leave Lexa's lips and Clarke had to hold Lexa's stomach down when she bucked her hips.

" _Jok, Klark. Jok ai_ (Fuck, Clarke. Fuck me)." Clarke smirked as she continued to alternate thrusting her tongue in and out of Lexa and sucking on her sensitive lips. Clarke could tell Lexa was close based on the fluttering she felt on her tongue and the tightening of Lexa's sex. Lexa was bucking her hips a bit more when she finally whimpered Clarke's name quietly as she came. " _Klark, ai hod yu in ai niron_ (Clarke, I love you my lover)." Lexa breathed out as she twitched and gushed into Clarke's waiting mouth and Lexa shuddered when she felt Clarke gulping down her cum.

After Clarke was sure Lexa had come down from her high, she pulled away and smirked at Lexa. "I love how you taste Lexa." Lexa pulled Clarke down into a passionate kiss and could taste the cum all over Clarke's mouth as she did so, moaning at how she tasted on Clarke's soft lips.

Lexa flipped them over, "it's your turn."

"No, Lexa, I'm fine I just … I wanted you and I want tonight to be about you and me worshipping your body."

"But I want you too Clarke." Lexa pouted at Clarke and could see Clarke struggling to say now to her.

"Fine but don't do that thing where you make me cum three times because I will scream so loud that your warriors are going to think one of us is being murdered and come in while I'm coming either in your mouth or on your fingers. Maybe both because you like to do that to me." Lexa smirked and Clarke almost regretted saying anything at all. She somehow managed to stifle her moans enough that no one came into the tent but she was sure they heard her moaning Lexa's name breathlessly.

X

So, this chapter had some plot and I saw a few extra reviews so smut was given as a reward for the end of this chapter.;P

姫宮光る


End file.
